Athena's Revival
by SailorStar9
Summary: Previously known as 'The Female Perfect Soldier' Mercury aka Athena is betrayed by the Inners. She returns home to her dimension with the Starlights. First two chapters changed to fit plot purposes.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: FFN pulled this fic down. I was hoping to erase most of the plot holes from the previous version. So, this is the revamped version of "The Female Perfect Soldier". Read and review.

Basic summary: The Inners attempt to kill Mercury upon Serenity's orders, only to find out that Mercury was in reality the reincarnation of Athena. Bringing the Starlights with her, Mercury travels to the distant future where she meets up with rest of her fellow reincarnated gods, including her brother and lover.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot. Heck, I don't even own the legal rights to the manga.

Prologue

* * *

A lone figure crouched over a windowed roof and watched the happenings below. 

The shadow was revealed to be a female by the moonlight. Still crouched low, the assassin waited for the lights to turn off before striking.

Carefully placing a gadget on the glass window, she waited for the laser to cut a circle through the glass before entering.

Leaping in stealthily, she pressed herself against the wall and slowly proceeded with her mission.

Advancing carefully, she found the room she was searching for.

With the lights still switched on, the killer waited in the shadows for the lights to turn off.

Her patience was rewarded, when minutes later, a 'click' was heard and the room darkened.

Then, the assassin sprung in action.

Silence reigned the night, until seconds later, a faint scream of horror was heard from the esteemed CEO of the renowned Purity Coops.

Then, there was silence.

The killer had long disappeared by the time the guards came running in.

Hours later, the assassin returned to her home where she removed her gear to reveal Anhara Lowre, aka Mizuno Ami to most people who knew her.

Anhara Lowre was twin sister to Ordin Lowre Jr., aka Hiiro Yui. The two siblings were war orphans, brought up by Ordin Lowre until he was assassinated.

Then, Dr J came and took Ordin Jr. away, leaving Anhara to defend herself.

Dr P, Dr J's niece had found the abandoned girl and took her under her wing.

Almost five years past and Anhara was trained by Dr P into an assassin and a Gundam pilot.

Her forte, however, was spying.

Anhara was then plucked from the future to the present time to 'protect the Moon Princess'.

But, the blue-haired Mercurian knew otherwise.

The High Council of the Gods had not anticipated Queen Selenity to lose that battle with Beryl.

In fact, all the planets were equal in power in the past, each ruled by a Goddess.

It was not until the Safiastra shattered into six pieces did Beryl dared to attack.

The Safiastra was some sort of a backup crystal, just in case the Ginzuishou failed.

The reason the Safiastra shattered was unknown, although many mages speculated that the energy used to battle the three Demon Signs was too much for the crystal to handle.

As a result, the crystal split into six pieces, so that it could recover at its own pace.

Flopping on her bed, Anhara sighed as memories of her past life came to her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Princess Kallan aka Athena was in the royal library, engrossed in her book, when suddenly someone covered her eyes._

_Slightly taken aback, it did not take long for her to realize who it was._

_Smiling knowingly, she removed the hands and turned back._

"_Hey koi." She replied, smiling at her lover._

"_Hey yourself, angel." The blonde Dragon of Neptune and heir to the long lost Golden Alliance answered, kissing her._

_Pulling a chair, he settled himself beside his goddess of wisdom and contented to merely watching her._

_Minutes later, Kallan bookmarked her novel and turned her attention to him._

"_Orion." She muttered. "What do…"_

_She could not finish her sentence when the Prince of the Oceans pressed his lips against hers._

_Eyes widening, Kallan could only moan in the kiss._

_Seconds later, the couple broke._

"_Mmm, what brought that on?" she inquired, dreamily._

"_You." Orion answered, pulling her close._

"_Sweet-talker." She mumbled, leaning on his chest._

"_My, my, what do we have here?" Centaury's teasing voice sounded from the back._

"_Perfect timing." Orion muttered, releasing Kallan. The said girl giggled._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Anhara Lowre let out a small smile.

Tomorrow, she will be going back.

Recalling Dr P, aka, Sailor Pluto's last email, Anhara knew tonight will be her last mission.

On the surface, Purity Coops. was a reputable company. However, the CEO dealt with many illegal activities, the most prominent being child prostitution trafficking and murder.

"Wait for me, minna. I'll be back very soon." She muttered.

In a dock somewhere, a single Gundam's eyes glowed an eerie green.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, hopefully, this one will turn out nicely. Read and review people. 


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations

SailorStar9: This is the edited version of Chapter 1. I lied when I said there were no betrayals. (Smirks.)

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every single time? I own not the legal rights of Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing.

Chapter 1: Revelations

* * *

"Athena-sama." Taiki began, eying the Senshi of Mercury warily.

"Yes Maker?" Anhara asked.

"Why have you not told the Senshi about who you are?" Seiya posted the question that was burning on the three Starlights' heads.

Anhara let out a smirk, "I intend to. Zeus-otou-sama had told me that the girls will try and kill me tomorrow. They will be in for a big surprise."

Yaten returned her smirk knowingly, knowing what the Goddess of Just War was planning.

* * *

The next morning, Anhara purposefully arrived late for the Senshi meeting, knowing what was in store of her.

"Mercury, on accounts of treason to the future of Crystal Tokyo, you will be eliminated." Eternal Sailor Moon declared coldly.

The three Inner Senshi nodded in agreement, powering up their respective elements.

"And pray what are my charges, oh mighty Queen?" Anhara questioned.

"Your future powers are a threat to the forming of Crystal Tokyo. We have no choice but to have you eliminated." Super Sailor Mars replied.

"I do believe not." Anhara retorted.

"Turning your hand on an Olympian Goddess? Have you girls no shame?" Sailor Star Fighter remarked, standing between the Inner Senshi and their Goddess.

"Starlights, what are you doing here?" Super Sailor Venus asked.

"And what do you mean by Olympian Goddess?" Super Sailor Jupiter pressed.

"Hasn't Serenity told you girls why she wants me dead?" Anhara smirked.

Not waiting for them to answer, she replied, "Because Serenity knows that I am the reincarnation of the Goddess of Wisdom and Just War; Athena. She also knows that Neo Silver Millennium will never come to pass when I'm around. That's why she must eliminate me before I come to full power."

"And to answer Venus' question, we are Athena-sama's Senshi, past, present and future." Sailor Star Healer replied.

"What? But aren't you supposed to be…" Super Sailor Mars blinked.

"Kakyuu-hime's Senshi?" Sailor Star Healer smirked.

"Once Kakyuu-hime was found and Chaos defeated, we were sent back here to fulfill what we were destined to do; finding Athena-sama." She replied.

"And find her we did." Sailor Star Fighter nodded to Anhara.

"Too bad Serenity. I'm already in my full power. Oh yeah, Pluto forgot to tell you this. Since you ladies turned against a Goddess, your immortality will be stripped by your ancestors. And since I'm no longer needed here, ta-ta losers." Anhara smirked.

Then she shouted upwards, "My job's done here daddy dearest. You can take me back to where the guys are."

* * *

On Mount Olympus, Zeus heard his daughter's shout and chuckled.

"She does have a point." Hera agreed, laughing.

"Agreed, my dear. Hermes, you heard my girl. Get her to where the boys are." Zeus told the Messenger of the Gods.

Hermes snickered and nodded. Boy was Mount Olympus boring without the rest of the Gods around.

With a quick flash he was gone, appearing in Rei's shrine.

"Did daddy dear send you, my dear brother?" Anhara joked, transforming into Athena in Hermes' presence.

"You know our father too well dearest sister." Hermes snickered.

Raising his Caduceus, he encased Athena, the Starlights and himself in a blinding orb of light. In a flash, they were gone.

* * *

SailorStar9: Revamped version of Chapter 1. Deal with it. 


	3. Chapter 2: And It All Begins

SailorStar9: Okay, I've neglected this fic long enough. This is Chapter 2. Read and review. 

Disclaimers: Nothing is mine, expect for Anhara's Gundam.

Chapter 2: And It All Begins

* * *

In order to find suitable places to survive, mankind had constructed islands around Earth. Theses man-made islands were thus called space colonies. Therefore, humankind had entrusted their hopes for the future to these space colonies. Thus, the new millennium was called AC. 

However, despite putting in all efforts to build up the space colonies, there were certain people who were still repeating mankind's past errors. Thus, resulting in mass war destruction and chaos.

Earth was responsible for maintaining peace within the colonies, thus forming the Earth Alliance. Under the cover of peace, the Alliance entered the colonies. However, the forceful method used by the Alliance backfired. Instead of creating peace, the army of MS (mobile suits) made their lives miserable. The residents' freedom was totally annihilated by the Earth Alliance.

Then, on one fateful day during AC 195, six space shuttles from the space colonies were fired simultaneously towards various parts of Earth. These space shuttles carried the newest model of MS, also known as Gundams. With the mission to destroy the force behind the Alliance - OZ, the six penetrated Earth. These Gundams represent the strong will for freedom by the people residing in the space colonies. Thus, the war to decide humanity's destiny begins...

* * *

The camera moves to a space shuttle in space. 

Relena Darlian asked, "Father, is that . . . a shooting star?"

Mr Darlian replied, "No, it is just a space shuttle penetrating the ozone layer."

Relena muttered, "Space shuttle?"

Meanwhile, Hiiro was silent as the shuttle he was in crashed into the ozone layer.

* * *

Moments later . . . 

A soldier reported, "Zechs, sir, we have already locked on one of the shuttles. It is estimated to crash in the east of Europe."

Zechs nodded and instructed, "That's one of Operation M's shuttles. Give chase!"

Back in the shuttle, Hiiro noticed the carrier approaching and muttered, "That's OZ's attack carrier."

He detached Gundam Wing and allowed the shuttle to fly off.

Inside his Gundam, Hiiro added, "I won't let anyone who saw that shuttle live."

* * *

In the OZ attack carrier . . . 

The soldier from before reported, "Sir, there is a bird-like battle mobile appearing from the shuttle."

Zechs noted, "Hmm, the chick finally hatches."

Another soldier stammered, "Is this the secret weapon the rebellion army has created?"

Zechs nodded, "Yes. We cannot let it escape. Sent two Aries to counter the enemy, I'll pilot a Leo."

Muttering to himself, he added, "I'll let you witness what is called a gravitational circle battle."

A third soldier reported, "The enemy seems to have spotted the carrier and is heading towards us."

Then, two Aries and a Leo appeared from the carrier.

Zechs exclaimed in warning, "It's coming. What?"

The first soldier shouted in shock and astonishment, "The speed . . . why is the speed so fast? Is this the colonial rebellion army's secret weapon?"

Zechs added in acknowledgement, "It's frightening. Wait, it stopped. What the . . . it's changing shape"

* * *

The bird-like plane' transformed into Gundam Wing. Its pilot: Hiiro Yui.

* * *

Inside Gundam Wing, Hiiro hissed, "Die!" 

He fired his buster rifle, destroying the two Aries. The Leo barely managed getting hit.

Zechs gasped in shock, "What? Two MS destroyed with one shot? Bastard!"

Hiiro took aim and fired again. He missed the Leo.

Zechs muttered, "Missed. You're far from my standard. Let me teach you."

Zechs fired at Gundam Wing. Wing descended quickly from the sky.

Zechs mumbled in surprise, "What? That durability . . . it's made of…Gundanium alloy? This is the only way."

Hiiro was seen letting out a small smile.

Zechs crashed the Leo on top of Gundam Wing, before jumping off in a parachute.

Zechs concluded, "In this way, the Gundam will be immobile. You'll just continue to sink into the ocean. Even if the mobile body is intact, there is no way the pilot will live."

Hiiro shut his eyes and reported, "OZ's MS . . . destroyed three."

Zechs reported back to HQ, "This is Lt. Zechs. We've lost a total of three MS. Given this situation, the other five shuttles should be containing MS made of Gundanium alloy, like this type."

* * *

While all this was happening . . . 

In the Doven Pier where OZ had one of its coastal bases . . .

A soldier shouted out in warning, "It's a sudden attack! Sent Leos to defend the base!"

"All homing missiles hit their targets. Beam gatling, ready and fire." a mysterious voice in the second Gundam announced.

After a while, everything was demolished.

That voice added, "Land-based Leos, destroyed. Mission accomplished."

* * *

SailorStar9: Introducing Gundam Heavyarms. Its pilot: Trowa Barton.

* * *

Meanwhile . . . 

In Africa where OZ's desert troops were located.

Voice in Gundam: Heat Attack. (Lame, I know, but this is the translation I get.)

Voice in Magana: Master Quatre, that was a well fought battle. The Maganac Corps didn't even have to attack.

Quatre: Thank you, Rasid. However, this isn't my doing. It's all because of this Gundam.

* * *

SailorStar9: Introducing Gundam Sandrock. It's pilot: Quatre Raberba Winner.

* * *

Meanwhile . . . 

Somewhere in the South Atlantic Ocean (SailorStar9: Yes, I'm nuts. I mean, which Gundam is suited for underwater battles?)

A soldier reported to his commander, "Sir, there's an unidentified mecha coming towards us."

The General ordered, "What? Sent out underwater Aries to combat the enemy."

In Gundam Frost Athena, Anhara smirked. "Four underwater Aries spotted. Continue with mission. Zero system activate." She said in a monotone. An eerie glow of yellow flashed within her Gundam and she readied her ice-cum-water gun. Adjusting her gun to ice mode, she fired at the four Aries all at once. The Aries immediately turned into solid ice. Propelling her Gundam forward, Anhara whipped out one of the twin jittes and sliced through the first two.

Twirling the sword around, she sliced through another. Finally throwing the second jitte like a harpoon, she destroyed the last one. Retrieving her weapon, the underwater Gundam sliced through the ocean carrier from the bottom. The carrier exploded with everyone in it. The snapshot showed Gundam Frost Athena propelling through the water into an underwater base.

"Mission accomplished." Was the last words we hear.

* * *

SailorStar9: Introducing Gundam Frost Athena. Its pilot: Anhara Lowre.

* * *

Upon landing at the Northern Japan Airport, Mr Darlian was bombarded with questions by reporters. 

The first reporter pressed, "We welcome you back, Mr Darlian. From what I heard, the power of the homing weapons from the colonies is extremely powerful. . ."

A second reporter added, "The request of the colonies to the Earth Alliance is . . ."

Mr Darlian's PR manager decided to step in.

" All questions will regress here temporarily." he announced.

A moment later, Lady Une paused in front of the Foreign Minister.

"Foreign Minister Darlian, please hold on a second." she requested/

Mr Darlian frowned slightly

"You are . . ." he trailed, unable to place where he had met Lady Une before.

Lady Une explained, "I'm Lady Une from OZ's Special Units. Colonel Trieze had appointed me to escort you to the airport's meeting room."

Mr Darlian nodded, "So, it's Colonel Trieze. Relena, can you go back first? I'll have a car prepared for you."

Relena shook her head, "No thanks, father, I'll go back by myself."

Therefore, Relena walked back on her own.

_Father only knows about his work. And now, considering the fact that the relationship between Earth and the colonies is so bad . . ._ Relena thought.

Just then, she spotted something.

Relena gasped and exclaimed, "A person?"

She immediately ran down the staircase to rescue' the fainted person.

Upon taking off the unconscious person . . .

Relena frowned, "A pilot's uniform?"

Upon taking off the helmet . . .

Relena noted; "It's still a child. Hey, are you alright?"

Hiiro moaned, Oh . . ."

By now, he's fully awake.

Hiiro was shocked at the sight of Relena and exclaimed, "Ah!"

He covered his face with his hand and added, "Don't look at me!"

Relena sighed in relief, "Oh, you're alright. What a relief. I'm Relena Darlian, what is your name?"

Hiiro turned 'Perfect Soldier' mode and pointed his gun at Relena, "Hrn! Your luck is running out, just call me Shinigami, because this is where you die, miss."

Relena was confused, "Ah?"

A gunshot was heard and Hiiro's gun was shot to the sandy ground.

"You're so unreasonable. She saved you and yet you still want to kill her." a voice from the back announced.

Hiiro gritted his teeth and demanded, "Who's there?"

The snapshot expanded outwards as the two turn to see the intruder.

Duo smiled as he trained his gun on Hiiro.

" Don't move, old friend." he warned.

Hiiro's left hand was bleeding, apparently from that shot Duo gave him.

With Hiiro contained, Duo winked at Relena and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked.

Relena was bandaging Hiiro's injured hand and she retorted, "You almost killed him. You're the one who is unreasonable."

Duo turned dotted-eyed.

Duo waved the comment aside and added, "Forget about it. Besides, it isn't important. I still have work to do. The both of you can just stand there and don't move."

He clicked on a button on his remote control. Something rose from the ocean. Hiiro had a shocked expression and Relena was astonished. The sea water flowed down the object revealing what was seemed as a Gundam head.

The object was finally raised completely, revealing its true identity, a Gundam.

* * *

SailorStar9: Introducing Gundam Deathscythe. Its pilot: Duo Maxwell.

* * *

Jumping into the cockpit, Duo grinned, "Hey, look carefully. If the two of you can forget what you've seen tonight, I won't kill you. While I was here, I picked up something very useful from the sea. Man, I'm sure am lucky today!" 

Pulling on the handle, he announced proudly, "Alright, see this!"

Hiiro muttered, "Wing . . ."

Relena gasped, "Another similar MS?"

Suddenly, Hiiro jumped up.

Relena exclaimed, "Ah! You . . ."

Still sitting in his cockpit, Duo instinctively shot four shot at Hiiro. "Hey, you . . . I warned you not to move!"

Hiiro continued to move forward, despite his injuries.

_What the hell is this guy?_ Duo thought.

Before long, Hiiro was directly in front of Duo's gun.

Hiiro smirked eerily, "My life is worthless, but I can't give you that."

Duo retorted, "Really!" and fired another shot at Hiiro.

Hiiro easily dodged that bullet. Then, he climbed into Wing's cockpit. With the cockpit safety shut, he activated Wing.

Duo with his cockpit also shut, retorted, "What? This MS is yours? Hey, I picked it up and returned it to you. I deserve at least a thank you!"

Both Gundams readied their weapons.

As scythe and sword clashed with each other . . .

Relena muttered, "What . . . is he doing?"

Duo reminded, "You're the one who is injured. Don't say I'm bullying you."

Scythe and sword clashed with each other once again.

Back in Wing, Hiiro let out a satisfied smirk.

Relena yelled at the two battling Gundams, "The both of you stop it! MS battling isn't child's play!"

A rumbling was heard.

Relena frowned, "Ah?"

Relena shouted in warning, "They're OZ's Aries. The two of you had better be careful! Escape while you can!"

The next snapshot showed Hiiro and Duo, both with flashing with recognition. Obviously they had similar ideas.

Moments later, the two Aries were destroyed, one by Hiiro, another by Duo.

Duo remarked, "Looks like we don't have to compete."

Hiiro returned a "Hrm . . ."

The two Aries explodes as Hiiro (assumingly) files off and Duo dives underwater.

Relena was speechless.

* * *

Meanwhile, in China's YangZte (Best translation ,people. Give me a break!) River where OZ's military ships were located, we see smoke rising from the base. Apparently, someone had destroyed the base. The snapshot backed off, revealing the back of another Gundam. We see a teenager standing on the Gundam's shoulder. 

Wufei muttered, "My beloved machine, Nataku. The enemies we'll be facing in the future will be stronger."

* * *

SailorStar9: Introducing Gundam Shenlong. Its pilot: Chang Wufei.

* * *

The next day, in St Grebriel's Three students greeted Relena. 

The first student greeted, "Good morning Relena."

Relena nodded in acknowledgement and returned, "Good morning."

A second student added, "Have you heard about the disturbance last night? There was a MS fight at the beach."

The third student nodded in obvious fear, "Ah, it's so scary."

Suddenly, Relena noticed something.

Relena gasped, "Ah? That person . . ."

As it turns out that something' was a someone.

The second student who had spoken added, "That's the new transfer student, Hiiro Yui."

Relena nodded slowly, "Hiiro Yui . . ."

She walked out to greet the new student.

Relena smiled and remarked, "Hiiro Yui. This name fits you. I'm pleased to meet you again."

Hiiro was apparently shocked, but he composed himself a second later.

" Relena Darlian. . . If someone hadn't interfered last night . . . the result of seeing me and my Gundam . . ." he hissed.

"Is death." he whispered eerily into Relena's ear.

* * *

SailorStar9: End of chapter one. Phew, translating from Mandarin to English is difficult. R&R please. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Greed of OZ

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts)

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. If you do, I'll send a Zero-system crazed Quatre after you. (SailorStar9: Blinks Hey that rhymed!) R&R and no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter Summary: Fate and Destiny pay Anhara a visit and reveals two things that were kept even from Sailor Pluto.

Chapter 3: The Greed of OZ

* * *

Anhara docked her Gundam in the hanger of Dr P's underwater base. Removing herself from the cockpit, she jumped down stealthily to the stand that was positioned below her Gundam. Strolling briskly towards the computer room, her sensor let off a beep'. 

Tapping on the middle earring, a visor pooped in front of her eyes, showing an intercom.

"Mission accomplished, Dr P." the female pilot reported monotony.

"I've gathered as much, Anhara. You've been extremely capable of completing missions as well as your brother." The low voice of Dr P answered.

The female pilot stiffened at the mention of her twin. The older brother she had not seen for the last twelve years.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The both of them were orphans, abandoned by their parents at birth. Ordin Lowe (spelling?) found them and had trained them to be assassins like he was. Three years after he took them in, he was dead. Assassinated or killed, they did not know. Once again the twins were left alone, with no one to provide for them, until one day, Dr J came._

_The half-cyborg (spelling?) scientist had got wind that there were two orphans on Colony L1, who were perfect for his purposes. When he found them, Dr J was extremely pleased to find that the two had exceptionally quick reflexes and were capable of handling a handgun, despite their age. He had tried to grab the two, but Ami struggled against the doctor._

_Angered by her insistent resistance, Dr J had pushed her away and fired five shots at the three-year-old girl. Ami felt pain rip through her body when the bullets hit her and she collapsed to the ground. Her brother trying to break free of the doctor's grasp, before being forcefully taken away was what she last saw, before blackening out._

_By the time Dr P found her, Ami was on the verge of life and death. It took her almost five months to fully recover from the bullets wounds she got._

_Dr P was Dr J's niece. Although Dr P was also one of the doctors in charge of Operation Meteor, the uncle-and-niece pair had different ideas in raising the Perfect Soldier._

_Dr J believed that the Perfect Soldier was never meant to have any emotions, but Dr P believed otherwise._

_She thought that the Perfect Soldier should be emotionless only in battle, however, outside the battlefield, he/she was allowed to show emotions. Thus, she took the abandoned girl in and trained her to become her ideal Perfect Soldier._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

Anhara let a lone tear drop from her eye, before wiping it away. Upon reaching the computer room, she opened her e-mail to view her next mission.

_Anhara,_

_Your next mission is to act' like a normal teenager. Mission accepted or declined?_

_Dr P_

Anhara raised her eyebrow in question. "A normal teenager?" she mused. "I really need to talk to Dr P about this." She muttered.

Tapping on the middle earring, Anhara connected to her mentor.

"Doc, this mission is ridiculous." Anhara protested.

Dr P was seen raising her eyebrow, "How so?' she asked.

"Doc, I was the few who created the Zero system, and I have the original one installed in my Gundam. I helped create the other five Gundams, and built mine using only the blueprints I was given. How normal' can I be?" she questioned harshly.

"Never ever use that tone on me, young lady." Dr P replied icily.

Anhara nodded silently.

Dr P's voice toned down a little, "And as for how normal' you can be, just try to be, well, normal." She explained.

"Hn." Anhara . . . erm . . . replied.

Dr P sighed at her charge, "Out." She said, cutting off the connection.

Slipping out of the computer room, she entered her private room. The automatic door slid open and she sunk onto her bed.

Unzipping her plug-suit, Anhara retrieved a silver chain around her neck. Opening the fading gold locket, she looked at one of the only two objects she had in remembrance of her brother, an aged photograph when they were two. The second thing she possessed to remember her twin was a birthmark of an ice phoenix on the back of her shoulder blade. Her brother had a similar birthmark on his shoulder.

Upon reaching that last thought, she flung herself into her bed and cried her heart out. Moments later, she wiped her tears off and washed up.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was panic in Lucrezia Noin's camp as the bas was attacked in the middle of the night. The alarms sound as the unidentified MS destroyed the base. 

We see Lucrezia Noin standing in the front of her demolished base in shock. Standing in front of her was …

"A Gundam!" Noin exclaimed.

From inside Shenlong, Wufei commented solemnly, " Those who are weak do not have the capacity to live, the only path is death!"

Hours later, in the OZ base situated in Europe…

"By the time I arrived, almost all of the facilities had been destroyed. However, Lt. Noin is alright." Lt. Zechs reported.

"You could be the only one who is lucky to have been able to stay alive even after battling that MS." Colonel Treize commented.

"The results from Operation M has confirmed there are six MS. Each MS is created by an alloy that could only be created in the Cosmos - Gundanium." Lt. Zechs continued.

"That's why they are called Gundams." Colonel Treize remarked.

"I have another thing to report, am I granted permission to pilot Tallgeese?" Lt. Zechs requested.

"Hrm … Fine! I'm looking forward to your performance, Zechs." Colonel Treize replied.

"Understood!"

"Is that alright? Trusting Zechs so much?" Lady Une questioned.

"Hn … His capabilities are more than you expect." Colonel Treize replied, taking up his glass of wine.

The Colonel continued, "The Colonies' rebels have already started to take action. In order to reach the goal of having OZ controlling mankind, we can make use such a good opportunity. I entrust you to take care of the Foreign Minister."

Lady Une saluted, " Yes sir. I'll live up to your expectations."

* * *

After her last mission, Anhara was back in the underwater base, exhausted. Flopping on her bed, she unzipped her plugsuit and dressed back to her usual clothes. 

Removing her henshinn chocker and opening it, the "A Whole New World" melody sounded from the diamond gem. Anhara started to sing softly:

_A whole new world__  
A dazzling place I never knew__  
But when I'm way up here__  
It's crystal clear__  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you__  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights__  
Indescribable feeling__  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling__  
Through an endless diamond sky_  
_A whole new world__  
Don't you dare close your eyes__  
A hundred thousand things to see__  
Hold your breath - it gets better__  
I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far__  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

After the last sentence, Anhara's tears were already flowing freely from her eyes.

"Splendid song, Athena." A voice commented.

"Indeed." Another voice agreed.

Anhara immediately dried her tears before turning Perfect Soldier' mode. Whipping out her handgun, she pointed the barrel at one of the voices.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" she demanded.

"Why, Athena, I'm Fate, and this is Destiny. We work for no one except ourselves." Fate replied mirthfully, unfazed by the threat.

Anhara blinked a couple of times, before keeping her gun and kneeling down to the two Goddesses.

"Miss Fate and Miss Destiny, please forgive my ignorance." She apologized.

"Chibi, please get up. You are a Goddess yourself." Destiny chided her gently.

Anhara nodded and stood up.

"Miss Fate, Miss Destiny, may I ask, why are you here?" she asked politely.

"Polite and curious as always, chibi." Fate commented.

"To answer your question, child, my sister and I are here to disclose something to you. Here, sit down." Destiny gestured towards a chair. Anhara obeyed and sat.

"There are some things that even Sailor Pluto do not know." Destiny started. She was met by a puzzled look form the blue-haired girl.

Fate sighed mentally, "What my sister means to say is that the one of the Safiastra's broken pieces is within you. Both you and your brother are now the rightful owners of the crystal."

Anhara frowned slightly, "Then, what happened to the Safiastra is true."

The two Goddesses nodded silently.

"It is, but what really caused the Safiastra to shatter is not only because the Demon Signs." Destiny added.

Fate continued, "Just like the Ginzuishou, the Safiastra had the ability to grant wishes."

"You see, although the Ginzuishou had the power to grant the Lunians prolonged life, Princess Serenity wanted more than that. She wanted more than to be eternity youthful; she also wanted to have eternal life, to ensure that once the throne was passed to her, she will rule for all eternity." Destiny added.

Fate continued, "Therefore after using the Ginzuishou's wishing power to wish for eternal youth, she sneaked into the Mariner Castle and gain access to the Safiastra. From there, she could use the Safiastra's power to wish for eternal life."

"But that backfired. The Safiastra had already exhausted its strength in battling the Demon Signs. It could not withstand another energy outflow. Therefore, the energy backlashed on Princess Serenity, forcing her to flee the Castle before anyone found out what had happened, before splitting into six individual pieces." Fate added.

"Upon returning to the Moon Castle, she immediately lodged a complaint to her mother, accusing the Mercurians of betraying the White Moon. When Queen Selenity asked her what it was all about, Princess Serenity fabricated a story about how you split the Safiastra into six pieces." Destiny continued.

"Wait, how did Serenity know where the Safiastra was kept?" Anhara asked.

Fate and Destiny winced slightly.

"It was not the first time she used it." Destiny answered.

Fate nodded, "You see, Athena. Serenity had used the Safiastra once. To wish for Triton to fall in love with her."

"Of course that backfired." Fate smirked. "The Safiastra didn't have the power to break soulmates up. Nobody had."

"And one more thing, Queen Selenity kept this from you girls. Women aren't the only ones who can access the planets' powers. The princes, too, can utilize the planetary powers, if they are trained properly." Destiny revealed.

"Nani? Anhara gasped. _All these times, the guys could've aided them in their battles against Queen Beryl and her forces. But why would Queen Selenity prevent that from happening?_

As if reading her thoughts Fate replied, "Because if that was to happen, Queen Selenity's rule will be toppled fairly easily."

"Their powers were given to them by the Gods their planets were named after. Therefore, their powers aren't linked to the Ginzuishou. If combined with the planet's powers, the Knight are a formidable force to be reckoned with. That proved to be too much a threat for Selenity to ignore. " Destiny added.

"She had to banish them, to ensure that her reign never comes to pass. It's why any traces of the princes were erased from the history books; to prevent anyone from knowing what _really_ happened." Destiny inserted.

Anhara gasped in shock at the revelation.

* * *

After Destiny and Fate had gone, a 'beep' on her laptop indicated another message from Dr P. Opening up her mail account, Dr P's message read: 

_Anhara,_

_There will be a peace conference in Los Angeles. The rest of the Gundam pilots will be there under the false information leaked by Colonel Treize. You are requested to arrive at the scene at 1630 and your main priority is to prevent the assassination of Marshal Noventa at all costs. Mission accepted or declined?_

_Dr P_

"Mission accepted." Anhara said in a monotone.

* * *

Meanwhile … 

Hiiro had received Dr J's email about his next mission.

"All of OZ's important officers will be gathering in Los Angeles this very day. Mission accepted. I'll use Wing to destroy OZ!" Hiiro muttered.

* * *

At the same time… 

All the other pilots had also received similar information about that particular mission.

A "What? The sixth pilot is an WOMAN!" was heard from a particular pilot of Oriental origin.

* * *

Walking out of the hill at the back of the school, Hiiro heard someone call out his name. 

"I haven't seen you the entire day. What are you doing in the back hill?" Relena asked.

Hiiro smirked, "Relena Darlian."

Turning serious, Relena continued, "Who exactly are you? On one hand, you drone on a pilot's suit, if not, you pilot a dangerous MS."

Hiiro burst out laughing, " Me? I'm a killer."

Pulling his outstretched hand towards her throat, Relena replied, "Fine! If that's the case, then you should finish your mission that night! Kill me!"

Hiiro appeared shocked, "What?"

Then Relena let out a small smile, "You can't lie to me. You're not a bad guy actually."

Hiiro remained speechless. Just then, he spotted an Aries flying overhead. He immediately darted towards the forest where his Gundam was hidden.

From above, the Aries' pilot questioned, "What's that?"

Inside Wing, Hiiro reported, "Identified Oz's MS - Aries. Proceed to fire." Pressing the trigger, the buster rifle's energy beam shot towards the Aries, destroying it completely.

" Just you wait. I'll annihilate OZ." With that promise, Wing changed its shape to flight mode' and took off.

Form the ground, Relena watched as Hiiro took off, " Hiiro, you have to come back peacefully."

* * *

In the Los Angeles Peace Conference Hall… 

"If we really want to consider living harmoniously with the colonies, we should reduce the monetary contributions to the army and disperse of OZ. Starting from dismantling OZ's arms first, the colonies shall answer to that decision. The only path we shall go is to exist harmoniously with the colonies." Marshal Noventa gave his speech.

Those attending the conference were pacifists of the Alliance. All this was part of Treize's plans and it was falling into place.

Just then, a beeping sound was heard.

"What's wrong?" Marshal Noventa asked.

"The base is under attack!" a soldier reported.

Colonel Treize smirked as he pressed a button on a remote control, "I've been waiting for you, Gundams."

Lt. Zechs was immediately on the alert, "That's the signal. Prepare for battle."

Lady Une announced, "OZ all over the world! This is your chance to defend against the enemy!"

Hiiro was propelling towards the base, when Wing's sensor alerted him of another's presence.

"We meet again, old friend!" Duo answered, Deathscythe landing beside Wing.

"I'm very much wishing to finish of last time's battle, but I have a mission now. Maybe next time." Duo replied.

"Don't interfere with me, brat." Hiiro answered.

With that comment, the two Gundams slashed their way through the sea of Mobile Suits.

"What the…" Duo exclaimed when Deathscythe's sensor picked up an energy signal. "Another three new MS?"

"This is getting interesting." Hiiro commented. "Are they from the opposition?"

"What? Wait. Those guys, they're attacking the Earth Alliance's forces." Duo exclaimed.

"And the MS bodies ware made of … Gundanium alloy!" Duo exclaimed.

"Could it be that we're all warriors from the colonies with the same mission?" Quatre wondered.

All speculations aside, the five pilots launched a full-force attack.

"If that's the case, we're all comrades then." Quatre called out.

"Hrn, I don't need any partners." Trowa muttered.

"I only fight for the will of Nataku." Wufei replied.

"Hrn, what a bunch of weirdoes." Duo commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Relena was in another meeting with her father on a colony. 

"What did you say?" Mr Darlian exclaimed. "Marshal Noventa is being attacked?"

"That's the latest news coming from Earth. According to them, it's instigated by the rebellion army." Lady Une reported.

"How foolish." Mr Darlian muttered.

"All of you, please remain here while I reconfirm the report. In this case, I'll return shortly." Lady Une requested, leaving her compact behind.

_Hrn, in three minutes… _Lady Une thought. At this point, Relena entered the conference room.

"Father, how are things coming?" she asked Mr Darlian, upon entering.

"There's a slight delay, Relena. You can go back first." Mr Darlian answered.

"Oh!" Relena muttered.

_Hey! Isn't that Miss Une's compact? _she thought.

"Ten seconds..." Lady Une muttered, walking out.

"Excuse me." Relena said, approaching her. Lady Une turned back.

"Is this yours?" she asked, showing the compact in her hand.

Lady Une was taken aback. Snatching the compact, she threw it back towards the building, while shouting, "Long live Earth Alliance!"

The compact smashed into a window and exploded.

"Father!" Relena exclaimed, rushing back.

"This is Lady Une calling. Catch that girl! If she defies arrest, kill her!" Lady Une ordered through a speaker.

"Father, please hang on!" Relena pleaded at her extremely injured father.

"Relena… listen to me." Mr Darlian said weakly.

"You're not my real child." He confessed.

"Father, what are you saying?" Relena was confused.

"Your real name is Relena Peacecraft… the princess of the long-gone Peacecraft Kingdom which promoted peace." Mr Darlian continued, despite his injuries.

With his last breath, he let out a warning, "Be careful of OZ." With that, he passed away in the arms of his adopted daughter.

"Father! NO!" Relena screamed.

Then, suddenly, a cloth came over her mouth, and Relena passed out.

* * *

Back at the battlefield… 

"I'll destroy OZ's entire army." Hiiro swore.

"Darn! I'm out of ammo." Trowa muttered, when his beam gatling ran out of bullets.

A sudden intervention from Quatre's stickle prevented Heavyarms from being hit.

"Hey, are you alright?" Quatre inquired, over the intercom.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner from Gundam Sandrock." He introduced himself. (A/N: In the middle of a battlefield?)

"I don't need you to intervene, brat." Trowa retorted.

"But, I think it might be better if we work together. It will be much smoother." Quatre reasoned.

"Maybe. I'm Trowa. Trowa Barton." The silent pilot replied.

"Then, let's work together." Quatre agreed.

"What the..." Duo commented, when his sensor picked up a heat signal.

"Darn!" Wufei cursed.

"We're surrounded." Duo exclaimed.

* * *

"Then, I guess it's my turn." Anhara mused, as she watched the battle unfold. 

Pressing a detonation button, all the enemy MS exploded, domino-style.

* * *

"What the…" Treize muttered, at the sudden turn of events. 

"Hello Colonel." a cool voice mocked from the main plasma screen.

"Ah Pilot 00, how nice of you to drop by for a chat." Treize responded smoothly.

"And I suppose that explosion was your doing." he added.

Anhara smirked, "By yours truly."

"And one more thing Colonel, revenge is a dish best served cold." she sneered and shut off the communication.

"Find out where the signal is coming from!" Treize ordered.

* * *

With the connection to Colonel Treize shut, Anhara bolted out of the building she was hiding in and into the forest. 

Fingering a button, she pressed it and Frost Athena's sheath cloak vanished and materialized meters before her.

Reaching its foot, a triangular hanger descended from the cockpit and Anhara stepped onto it. Seconds later, Frost Athena was out of the forest.

* * *

Back on the battle-field, the five pilots were contemplating on what had happened. 

"What the heck happened?" Duo stammered.

Overhearing Duo's question, Anhara decided to answer.

"What happened 02, is that I detonated those metal-cans." she sniggered.

"Women don't deserve to pilot a sacred being such as a Gundam." Wufei retorted.

"Well this woman happens to be the one of the 'doctors' to create the Gundams you gentlemen are currently sitting comfortably in. Your point?" Anhara rebuked.

Hiiro quirked a brow, "Detonated?"

Anhara shrugged as she landed right smack in the middle of the other five, "The wonders of technology. Just hack into their weaponry system, place a ticking digital time-bomb into the program and 'wham', their MS goes off as planned. I've been doing this so many times, you'd think they've upgraded their firewall."

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Hiiro questioned harshly at the same time.

"Lowe Anhara. I work for Dr P." Anhara replied, a small smirk evident on her face.

Hiiro's eyebrow rose an inch.

"You're lying." he growled. "My imuoto is dead."

"Or is she, Ordin Lowe Jr?" Anhara teased, mirth sparkling in her sapphire eyes.

"Nani?" Hiiro exclaimed, his voice coming out of his usual monotone.

"Need more proof?" Anhara asked, removing her necklace and showing it to him.

"And the third evidence is that I know you have a birthmark of an ice phoenix on your shoulder. I have one on the back of my shoulder blade" Ami finished.

"Imuoto." Hiiro nodded, a rare smile gracing his face, glad that his sister was indeed alive.

"Whoa, the mysterious sixth pilot is a girl?" Duo whistled.

"Omae wo korosu." Ami retaliated, pointing her jitte at Deathscythe.

"Cool it gal." Duo blinked at the razor sharp blade at Deathscythe's neck.

"Women don't deserve to pilot a sacred being such as a Gundam." Wufei repeated.

Anhara glared and pointed her ice cannon at Shenlong's head.

"Bakayaro, the ice my cannon shoots out is _way_ below absolute zero. My cannon can blast through five Gundanium alloy sheets effortlessly. One shot and your precious Shenlong's circuits will freeze over and you will die of hypothermia in three milliseconds flat." she hissed.

Wufei was taken aback.

Duo let out a low whistle, "Weez, talk about cool under pressure."

Just then, Wing's sensor picked up another movement.

"OZ's shuttle." Hiiro muttered and piloted Wing after it.

"Idiot." Anhara muttered as she took off after him.

"Hey!" Duo called out after the twosiblings.

Blocking Hiiro's laser sword with her glaive, Anhara prevented him from falling into Colonel Treize trap. That gave the shuttle enough time to escape.

The two Gundams clashed with each other in the air. As their weapons crashed, the two pilots held their ground.

The two reunited siblings landed on the ground, right next to each other.

"Why did you stop him from destroying the OZ's shuttle?" the usually silent Trowa asked the girl.

The other three nodded, Hiiro gave his sister a glare.

"Simple, because I seriously doubt he wants to be labeled as Marshal Noventa's murderer." Anhara replied plainly.

"Huh?" everyone was confused, even Hiiro himself.

"One of Colonel Treize's tricks." She hissed with anger.

"Why do I get the feeling you hate him?" Duo wondered.

"I don't hate him, I loathe him." Anhara answered, her eyes darkening.

Duo kept his mouth shut for once.

Quatre sighed at the pregnant silence that overtook the demolished battlefield.

"I think introductions are in order." The blonde suddenly suggested.

"I agree." Duo replied gleefully.

"Duo Maxwell, I may run, I may hide, but I never lie. Deathscythe's my baby." Duo answered proudly.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. Sandrock's my Gundam." Quatre replied shyly.

"Hrn. Chang Wufei. Pilot 05 of Gundam Nataku." He huffed.

"Trowa Barton. Pilot of Gundam Heavyarms." Trowa answered.

"Hiiro Yui. Pilot 01 of Gundam Wing." Hiiro replied monotony.

"Lowe Anhara. Pilot 00 of Gundam Frost Athena." Anhara finished, wrapping up the introductions.

* * *

Relena reawoke to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. 

"This is..." she gasped.

"You're awake, miss." A man in his early 20's said.

"This is the Colonies' underground HQ." Dr J answered. "We brought you here when OZ was not looking." He continued.

"Father… and you are?" Relena questioned, grieved about her adopted father's death.

"I'm Dr J. the one who trained Hiiro to become a professional assassin."

"Hiiro? Why?" Relena questioned further.

"You wouldn't understand, Hiiro's fighting for peace. War was begun by man and has to end with man. This is Hiiro's mission." Dr J explained.

"Isn't there any other way?" Relena asked.

"In the past, the people in the Colonies suffered, then finally, there was hope for peace. Yes, 20 years ago, there was a great leader by the name of Hiiro Yui.."

"Hiiro?" Relena muttered.

"Heh, its because of this reason, I named the kid Hiiro. He will continue the unfulfilled mission."

Dr J continued agitation in his voice, "To them, Hiiro was a great obstacle. From setting up military weapons, overtaking organizations to beginning war: all that's because of the secret organization OZ!"

Slamming his fist on the table, "Dr J shouted, "Therefore, we cannot repeat the mistakes in the past! OZ's Colonel, Treize made use of us, taking control of total military power! The world will be destroyed by OZ!" Dr J finished his speech angrily.

* * *

"Nani?" Anhara exclaimed, the sensor ofFrost Athenatelling her that an MS was heading their way. 

The MS, Tallgeese landed beside Gundam Wing.

"Gundams! Unarm yourselves." Zechs' voice sounded from the MS.

"That voice." Hiiro realized he knew that person.

"We meet again, the Gundam with the ability to transform into a bird. I'm OZ's Zechs."

"So, you're the one in that Leo." Hiiro responded.

"I had initially wanted to compete with you using a Leo, but, take a look at this Tallgeese! In terms of power, it isn't anything inferior to your Gundam. Let's finish that last battle, should we?" Zechs challenged.

"Save it, Zechs!" Lady Une's voice bombed over the intercom. An explosion in space was heard.

"Lady Une, is that you? What are you doing?" Zechs demanded.

"I've already destroyed past of Colony L1. Surrender your Gundams or I'll demolish the entire Colony." Lady Une ordered, smirking.

_What? The Colony's under attack? _Hiiro thought in horror. _This is all my fault._

"Despicable!" Anhara hissed, her hand clutching into a fist.

"Not quite, pilot." Lady Une replied, letting out a sick smile at the girl.

"You're lucky you escaped OZ's clutches two years ago. But, you wouldn't be so lucky this time." Lady Une answered.

"What the hell did you do, Lady Une?" Anhara screamed.

Letting out a cruel laugh, Lady Une said, "I've targeted our homing missiles on your precious underwater base. Surrender yourself and your Gundam, or it will be destroyed." Lady Une threatened.

"Nani?" Anhara exclaimed, fury in her voice.

"Lady Une! Stop this instant! This is not what the Colonel wants!" Zechs shouted.

"What do you know, Zechs." Lady Une retorted. "I'm only carrying out Colonel Treize's orders."

"Take this as a warning OZ!" Dr J's voice shouted over the intercom. "You're too foolish!"

"Don't worry about us, Anhara-san." The head technician said at the same time.

"Dr J?" Hiiro gasped.

"Shuu." Anhara whispered.

"You kill the innocents discriminatorily. No one, but us, is more aware of this cruelty. Aren't the OZ's rebel forces your targets? We wouldn't surrender to OZ, and neither will we surrender the Gundams to you." Dr J told Lady Une harshly.

"All of us have already moved out of the base." Shuu informed Anhara.

"Good." Anhara let out a relieved smile.

"Anhara-san, all of us wish you success on your mission." Shuu said, and the conversation was shut off.

"Arigatou, minna." Anhara whispered.

"That's from the Colony." Lady Une hissed.

Hiiro smirked, "Do not let the Gundam fall into the enemy's hands. I understand. Good! Initiate self-destruct mechanism."

"Hiiro! Don't press any self-destruct mechanism! You're still young, don't do anything foolish!" Relena yelled behind Dr J.

"Relena?" Hiiro gasped.

"That girl's voice… Relena, can it be?" Zechs wondered.

"Do what you must, nii." Ami voiced over his intercom.

"Imuoto." Hiiro blinked at her request.

Anhara gave him an understanding nod.

Knowing he had Anhara's support, Hiiro wasted no time in initiating the self-destruct mechanism.

"Hiiro!" Relena screamed.

"Self-destruct?" Zechs questioned.

"Hiiro!" Relena exclaimed.

Both Duo and Quatre had shocked expressions on their faces, while Trowa and Wufei were expressionless.

Anhara let out a mental sigh. She knew her brother was tough enough to survive.

"So, he's the teenage pilot of the Gundam." Zechs wondered, as Hiiro's battered form descended swiftly to the ground.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so ends another chapter. 


	5. Chapter 4: Memories regained

SailorStar9: Okay, I think I've neglected this fic long enough. This is Chapter 4. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Memories regained

Disclaimer: NOTHING HERE BELONGS TO ME!

* * *

After Hiiro self-destructed, it brought the other five Gundams enough time to escape. 

Trowa had picked up the almost dead Hiiro and carried him off.

"Mind if I joined you three?" Anhara asked.

Quatre blinked, "How come?"

An explosion in the east was heard.

"Does that answer your question?" Anhara asked him.

The blonde nodded

"Lady Une wasn't kidding when she said she had the underwater base targeted." Anhara informed him.

"Oh." Quatre's voice fell.

Then, the blonde brightened up and the four Gundams took off.

_You still love hime, don't you, hime?_ a teasing voice sounded in her head.

_Very funny, Indivar, but, yes, I still do._ Anhara answered, a gentle smile gracing her face.

* * *

"Hey, Anhara-babe." Duo's voice came over her intercom. 

"What is it, Maxwell?" Anhara hissed.

"Whoa, chill gal." Duo grinned.

"Just wanting to know what's between you and Q-man. All he did was turn into a tomato when I asked."

"It's none of your business." Anhara replied steely.

"Okay." Duo gave her a cocky grin, "But I'll find out, sooner or later."

"Omae wo korosu, Maxwell." Anhara warned him.

"Geez, are you related to Hii-man in any way?" Duo commented.

"Actually, Yui is my brother." Anhara informed him, smirking.

"What? No way!" Duo exclaimed.

"Maxwell." Anhara told him.

"Yes, Hara-babe?" Duo blinked at her.

"Shut up and concentrate on piloting Deathscythe. Or else I'm not talking to you." She threatened.

"Why?"

"Do you want to keep that braid of yours?" Anhara raised her eyebrow at him.

"Shutting up now." Duo grinned and cut off the connection.

"Idiot braided baka." Anhara muttered.

* * *

"You got that right, woman." Wufei's voice informed her. 

"I see he's been getting to your nerves too." Anhara smirked.

"Maxwell doesn't know when to shut up. I wonder which doctor was stupid enough to have him pilot that Gundam." Wufei complained.

"Not everyone is as righteous as you are, 05. At least I got him to shut his mouth." Anhara told him.

Wufei gave her a surprised look, "A weak woman shut Maxwell up? Injustice!"

"Chang, I'm not a weak onna" Anhara informed him dangerously.

"Hrf." Wufei huffed and shut off his side of the connection.

"Omae wo korosu to you too, 05." Anhara muttered.

"Everyone we're here." Quatre told the arguing group.

"Arigatou 04." Anhara replied.

Docking Frost Athena, Anhara opened her cockpit and jumped down.

"Whoa, you wear that to battle?" Duo exclaimed.

Anhara raised her eyebrow at him, "Is there a problem?"

"Err, no." Duo shut his mouth.

"Good." Anhara nodded.

"Baka." Wufei muttered, walking past him.

"What was that, Wu-man?" Duo asked, pretending not to hear.

"Maxwell." Wufei growled dangerously.

"Can you two idiots just shut the hell up?" Anhara hollered, her handgun poised to shoot.

"Fine, Hara-babe." Duo grinned as he ran to catch up with her.

"WOMAN!" Wufei shouted.

Quatre sighed in despair and hung his head on his hand.

* * *

"Quatre-sama, I see you've brought guests back." Auda commented. 

Quatre nodded, "Yes, I did."

"New found comrades in battle I see." Ahmed added.

The two looked up at the new arrivals with interest.

Once they reached the main hall, Quatre gave the new arrivals a quick glance over.

"I need a place change 04." Anhara informed her host.

Quatre nodded and called a servant to direct Anhara into one of the rooms.

Following the servant, Anhara retreated into one of the many rooms Quatre's mansion held.

Nodding her thanks the female servant, Anhara stepped into the lavish room. Shutting the door behind her, Anhara snapped her fingers and a pile of clothes appeared from her sub-space pocket.

Moments later, she was dressed on a plain blue T-shirt and a pair of simple tennis shorts. She completed her outfit with a pair of tennis shoes. Pleased with her appearance, Anhara stepped out of the room.

Coming down the staircase, Anhara noticed that the two male pilots had gathered in the parlor.

Quatre was nowhere to be seen.

"About darn time, woman." Wufei commented, looking at her.

Duo let out a low whistle, "Weez, Hara-babe, you really should wear that more often." He said, looking pointedly at her gear-up.

"02." Anhara replied in a dangerous tone.

"Yeah, Hara-babe?" Duo asked innocently.

"Do you want to keep your braid?" Anhara raised her eyebrow at him.

Duo let out an eep' and hugged his braid protectively.

The sole female pilot let out a snigger in triumph.

Wufei let out a small smirk, "Woman, you have my respect."

Anhara gave him a questioning look.

"Anyone who can successfully shut Maxwell up deserves it." Wufei explained, his smirk growing wider.

"Thanks, 05." Anhara answered flopping herself on the couch.

"A few hours and I've made two enemies. Life sucks." Duo complained.

"You wouldn't have if you haven't ticked me off." Ami reminded him.

"I leave you three alone for a couple of minutes and this happens." Quatre commented in slight amusement. "And nice gear-up Anhara-san."

"Gee, thanks 04." Anhara answered, her voice turning a lot gentler.

"Anyone up for a cup of tea?" the blonde host inquired, placing the tray he was holding on the coffee table.

"Sure, Q-man." Duo replied, beaming. He got two "Hrn" from the other two.

"I don't mean to pry, Hara-babe." Duo said, turning to the girl.

"But what's your story with that Lady Une person anyway?" he asked.

"I was meaning to ask that myself, woman." Wufei added.

Anhara's eyes hardened, "I got caught by OZ three years ago." She answered.

"Three years ago?" Duo exclaimed. He was still training under Professor G at that time.

"Yes, three years ago." Anhara nodded. "And guess who was my captor?" she asked.

"Lady Une?" Quatre answered.

"Uh huh. It was her alright." She replied.

Letting out a sick smirk, she continued, "It took Dr P three whole weeks for her agents to get

me out of that hell hole."

"And you have no idea what they did." She commented, fighting hard to keep her composure.

"Whatever they did couldn't be that bad." Duo mumbled.

A silent whoosh' told him that Anhara had stood up.

"Huh?" he mentally asked.

"You have absolutely no idea what they did to me!" she screamed, tears threatening to fall.

"What happened to me shouldn't have happened to a twelve-year-old!." She ended and stormed upstairs, leaving the three stunned pilots behind.

Quatre and Wufei looked at each other.

"They couldn't…" Quatre said.

"I'm afraid they did, Winner." Wufei sighed, showing sympathy for the female pilot for the very first time.

"Oh Allah." Quatre gasped.

"Huh?" Duo was confused.

Wufei glared at the braided pilot before heading towards the gym, leaving Quatre to explain.

"Duo." The blonde pilot sighed. "Anhara lost the only thing that very girl holds dear." He summarized.

"Oh." Duo blinked in realization, before fully understanding what Quatre meant. "What?" he exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in her room, Anhara sat by the window, trying hard to clear her thoughts. 

Duo's question had triggered unwanted memories she had tried to surpass for the last two years.

"Darn Maxwell." She muttered.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Come in if you're not Maxwell." She replied.

"Actually, after what you did, I seriously doubt Duo would want to disturb you." Quatre answered, pushing the door open.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Quatre." Ami sighed.

"Never mind that." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders, comforting her and ignoring the fact that she called him by name. "The problem is, whether are you comfortable with revealing what happened."

"Hey, at least it's better to get it off my chest." Anhara replied, turning her head to face the blonde pilot.

"Maybe." He answered, sitting beside her, bringing out a chessboard.

"You read my mind, Quatre." Anhara answered, giving him a genuine smile.

Half an hour later, Quatre checkmated Anhara with his castle. The girl let out a small smirk, before turning the tables on him, by sacrificing her bishop, and checkmating him with her queen.

Quatre whistled as he admitted defeat. "Wow, that's the first time I'm beaten."

"Quatre, I've been playing chess ever since Dr P took me in." Anhara told him.

"No wonder you're so good." He praised.

"I'm flattered." She replied.

A sense of deja vu suddenly overcame the blonde pilot. "Is it me or do you feel that we've

done this before?" he asked the surprised blue-haired pilot.

"It's just you." Anhara quickly answered.

"Oh." Quatre was silent.

Just then, Duo poked his head in, "Q-man, I'm bored." He complained.

"Duo, can't you do something?" Quatre asked, exasperated.

"Er, nope?" Duo answered cheekily.

Anhara smirked, "Go annoy Wufei then." She suggested.

Duo pouted, "I did just that, and Wu-man chased me out." He whined.

"Duo, I strongly suggest that you do something before I decide to use your braid as target practice." Anhara threatened.

At that, Duo mock-whimpered and backed out.

"I really beginning to regret inviting him over." Quatre sighed.

"At least he serves as comic relief." Anhara remarked.

"Ouch." Quatre chuckled at her sharp remark.

Anhara smirked, "You have to admit it's true."

"You have a point there." He agreed.

The conversation was interrupted when a crash outside the corridor and a "Get back here, Maxwell!" was heard.

Blinking at each other, Anhara snickered, "What are the odds that Wufei's patience finally snapped."

"Two to one?" Quatre sighed.

Anhara laughed at Quatre's exasperate expression as she stood up. "We have to break those two up before they break anything else."

The blonde pilot agreed as he stood up.

Following Wufei's enraged yelling, the pair located the two in the common room.

They sweatdropped at the static electricity that Wufei's coal black eyes were casting at Duo.

Calmly banishing her handgun, Anhara fired a shot between the two arguing parties without warning. It was obvious that she had turned Perfect Soldier' mode. The bullet pierced through a glass panel milliseconds later.

Duo stopped dead in his tracks, while Wufei lowered his katana, looking at the unfazed girl in shock.

"Can we settle this like civilized people?" she inquired plainly.

Wufei snorted, "Maxwell isn't civilized."

"Ow, Wu-man, I'm hurt." Duo pouted cutely.

"Maxwell, for the last time…" Wufei was fighting hard to control his anger.

"Your name is Wu-man, right Wu-man?" Duo finished cheekily.

Another gunshot was heard at this point, as a bullet flashed past Duo's forehead, missing him by inches. A few strands of his fridge were cut off.

"Maxwell, Chang, sit down." Anhara commanded with a steely voice.

Surprisingly, the two obeyed.

"Note to self: Get a glass panel that is bulletproof." Quatre thought as he saw the glass panel had two bullet holes in it.

Turning to the two post-arguing parties, he asked, "What is the problem this time?"

"Maxwell was annoying me." Wufei grumbled.

"But, I'm bored." Duo complained.

"Duo." Anhara told him.

"Yeah, Hara-babe?" he looked at her, a playful grin on his face.

"Find something to do before I decide to use your braid for target practice." She informed him, before walking off.

Duo whistled, "Wee, she's one tough cookie."

"Only to you, Maxwell." Wufei smirked.

Quatre looked worriedly at the retreating back of the blue-haired pilot.

* * *

That night, Anhara was terribly shaken up by a dream, a nightmare she had long forgotten. 

Apparently, Duo's questions had resurfaced the horrible memories she had tried so hard to surpass all these years. Waking up with a silent scream, she wiped her sweaty brow and clutched her heart.

"Damn Maxwell." She cursed.

Pulling on a shawl, she slipped out of the bed, and into the main hall.

Sitting beside a window, she shut her eyes and concentrated, willing the Mercurian lyre out.

Quietly strumming on the strings, she proceeded to play the Rainy Day Man'.

It was not long before she stopped and went to bed.

This went on for almost a week, until Quatre caught her.

As always, Anhara sneaked downstairs and started her personal concert.

She was in the midst of the Rainy Day Man' when a gentle voice told her from behind.

"Impressive, Anhara ."

The blue-haired pilot turned around. "Thanks, Quatre." She sighed.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Can't sleep." The girl answered. She almost willed the Mercurian lyre away, when Quatre stopped her.

"Don't." he shook his head.

What, aren't you going to ask how I did that?" the sole female pilot in the G team asked mischievously.

"Nuh." Quatre shook his head again. "I've watched you for a while and I know your 'other' abilities."

Anhara smiled at the innocent blonde.

_You have no idea how close to the truth you are, Q. You have no idea._ She thought.

"Play me another song." He requested.

"What do I look like? A jukebox?" the girl inquired, with a joking glint in her eyes.

Quatre looked at her, horrified. Anhara , on the other hand, giggled at his expression.

"Just kidding, Quatre." She laughed and restarted playing on the lyre again. This time was Only A Memory Away'

In the midst of the song, something deep within the depths of Quatre's mind was triggered.

Then, he bent down and clutched his aching head.

Anhara immediately stopped playing and rushed over to the unconscious Quatre's side.

_Pluto, I have a problem. _Anhara shouted over the mind link all Senshi shared.

_What problem? _the Time senshi asked.

_I… I think I've triggered some of Quatre's memories. _she stammered.

_Hrm._ Dr P was in deep thought.

_If this is so, then it's time for them to regain their memories as well._ Dr P said.

_I'll sent Duo's and Wufei's memories to them as soon as possible._ Dr P reassured the

distressed senshi of ice.

_Thank you, Pluto._ Anhara sighed.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Quatre saw himself, dressed in a prince's armor, reading in a library. An attendant came into the room, informing him that the King wishes to see him. The past Quatre nodded, replaced the book and went out of the library._

_Upon reaching the Throne Room, the Past Quatre knelt respectfully in front of his father, the King of Neptune._

_King Neptune nodded solemnly at his younger son and said in his commanding voice, _

_"Prince Orion of Neptune, you've been called upon by the King of Mercury to protect the Mercurian twins. As for whom your charge will be, it will be made known once you arrive."_

_Prince Orion's eyes snapped at his father in defiance. "Father, I refuse." He retorted._

_King Neptune gave his son a sharp look, "This is an order, child, not a request."_

_"But, but…" Prince Orion protested._

_"Father's right, little brother. The Mercurian twins are the most important beings in the Solar System, next to Princess Serenity. They are the heirs to the Safiastra ." A gentle voice sounded beside him._

_"But, sister . . ."_

_"Your father's right, my son. Besides, I'm sure you would want to see Princess Kallan after so many years." The Queen replied._

_Prince Orion blushed slightly as the mention of the Mercurian princess._

_"Dismissed." The Neptune King announced, waving his hand._

_After the brief session, Princess Michiru teased her brother, "Cat's got a crush." (A/N: Totally OOC for Michiru, but I couldn't resist.)_

_The Neptune prince's blush grew deeper._

_Then, Princess Michiru's eyes turned serious, "But, if she happens to your charge, then you can't date her."_

_Prince Orion nodded. He knew the rules._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

_Flashback No. 2_

_Prince Orion had descended from his space port and his feet landed on Mercurian soil. An attendant bowed to the Prince of the Ocean. He led him into the Throne Room, where the other three Outer Princes were situated._

_Prince Orion looked at his fellow Outer comrades and nodded in acknowledgement._

_Then, the announcement of the arrival King and Queen of Mercury was heard, and the four Outer princes immediately knelt down._

_After the royal couple's arrival, the arrival of the Prince and Princess of Mercury was announced._

_Prince Orion managed to take a quick peek at his secret crush. Princess Kallan had grown up, a lot. Although she still kept her impish hair-cut, she had grown to become a very beautiful and mature lady. Her eyes still spackled with age-old wisdom of Athena. All in all, she was ready to inherit her Senshi powers._

_Princess Kallan sensed that someone was watching her. Turning a quick look around, she noticed Prince Neptune eyeing her. She shook her head mentally, amused. She had the slightest inking why._

_Prince Neptune, her fellow warrior of the water, was in love with her. Princess Venus and Princess Jupiter had been teasing her about the pure-hearted prince of the ocean ever since they two met each other six months ago, during a planetary ball on Mercury._

_Truth to be told, she had started having feelings for the young blonde prince ever since she first laid eyes on him. However, she knew she was not the only one; Princess Serenity had long cast her eyes on the kind prince of the Ocean._

_Just then, King Mercury's voice bombed as he announced who would be protecting who. Much to the two secret lovers' relief, Princess Kallan was to be protected by Prince Centaury of Saturn and Prince Scorpio of Uranus._

_This could very well mean that their love could blossom after all._

_End of Flashback No. 2

* * *

_

"Ow." Quatre winced at the headache he was suffering once the flashbacks ended.

"Quatre." Anhara looked at him tenderly.

"What was that?" he asked, sitting up.

Anhara took a deep breath and answered, "Memories, Quatre. Long, forgotten memories."

Quatre gave her a puzzling look.

Anhara gave him a gentle smile and asked, "Do you trust me, Quatre?"

The blonde pilot could not look into her eyes and say no'. He was shocked to see Anhara shutting her eyes as the sign of Mercury glowed on her forehead.

"Anhara …" he trailed.

"Hush, Quatre." Anhara whispered. "Just trust and believe."

Quatre said nothing as his eyes fluttered shut.

Then, the Mercurian sign shot a beam of light onto Quatre's forehead, reigniting lost memories.

Almost half an hour later, Quatre reawoke, the previous headache still had not left him.

"Hey, kitten." Anhara said gently, handing him a glass of water and an aspirin tablet.

"Hey, nightingale." Quatre smiled at his lover, using her old pet name, causing her to blush.

He tried getting up, but winced at the shot of acute pain that shot through his body.

"Relax, kitten," Anhara chided her lover. "Regaining memories isn't easy."

"You're telling me." Quatre complained.

"The other two are regaining their memories as we speak." She informed him.

"Courtesy to Pluto, huh?" Quatre inquired.

Anhara nodded, confirming his speculations. "I bet they'll be having headaches as bad as yours in the morning." She joked.

Quatre managed a short laughter despite his condition.

"Now, sleep my kitten." Anhara cooed, planting a feathery kiss on his forehead. Quatre mumbled something before dozing off in her arms. Looking down at his peaceful face, Anhara smiled and gently kissed his cheek, "Sweet dreams, Q."

* * *

The next morning, Quatre woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He tried to get up when he found that he could not. Looking down, he realized why. Anhara had her arms wrapped protectively around his waist. Glancing up that the intelligent girl who had stolen his heart, 

Quatre noted her peaceful sleeping face.

Just then, Anhara's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, kitten." She smiled down at her lover.

"Morning to you too, nightingale." Quatre returned her smile. He was about to reach up to kiss her, when Anhara grimaced, "Ew, morning breath." She complained.

Quatre gave her a protesting look.

Anhara returned it with a glare, "Brush your teeth." She commanded.

"Yes, madam." Quatre mock-saluted and got off.

Anhara laughed as she released him. Standing up, she proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a freshly-showered Anhara walked down the stairs heading towards the dining room. Quatre was already there, serving breakfast. 

"Hey kitten." Anhara greeted her blonde lover, earning her a shy smile from him.

"Those two bakas aren't up yet, are they?" she questioned in amusement.

"I don't think so." Quatre answered.

"Thank god." Anhara sighed in relief. "You have no idea what those two can do, especially _if_ they had their memories back."

"No kidding." Quatre agreed, pulling out a chair for her.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you kitten?" Anhara teased as she sat down.

Quatre blushed and stammered something as he placed a plate in front of her.

"Still the jokester, aren't you hime?" Wufei's voice sounded from the top of the stairs, teasingly.

"No Scorpio, Centaury is the jokester, not me." She answered, without turning back.

"Good point. Speaking of Maxwell, where in the world is that Saturnian?" he asked.

"Up here." Duo replied, wincing from his headache.

"You need an aspirin?" Anhara suggested.

Duo nodded vigorously.

"Kitten, if you don't mind…" Anhara said, turning back to her intended.

Quatre gave her a look and went to the kitchen. He returned when a bottle of the tablets, moments later and tossed it to the Saturnian prince.

Duo nodded his thanks and swallowed two pills with a swing of water.

After that was done, the four pilots sat down at the dining table. A pregnant silence reigned over the dining table.

Duo sweatdropped, "Okay... Can somebody just say something?" he asked, exasperated.

"The baka has a point." Wufei agreed.

Anhara sighed, "I guess you three want to find out what happened, right?"

Duo nodded. Wufei let out a grunt in agreement.

Letting out a defeated sigh, she continued, "It's much better that you see it for yourselves than I narrate it." She said.

"Sure thing, frostbite." Duo replied, using his nickname for her.

"Centaury…" Anhara growled.

"Sorry!" the said Saturnian quickly corrected himself.

Wufei smirked, "I see you haven't lost your touch, hime." He said.

"Scorpio, the day I lose my touch is the day Hell freezes over." Anhara reminded the prince of the skies with a knowing smirk.

Wufei let out a whole-hearted laugh at this.

The other two blinked. "Wow, I never knew Wu-man could laugh." Duo commented cheekily.

"Maxwell…" Wufei warned dangerously, katana at hand.

"Oops, did I say something wrong?" Duo inquired, with an innocent look on his face.

"Centaury, Scorpio, do my a favor." Anhara requested.

"Yes, hime?" Wufei asked his charge.

"Take your battles outside." She finished.

The pair looked at each other, huffed and went upstairs.

"Wufei is right." Quatre commented, stifling a giggle. "You haven't lost your touch, nightingale."

"Well, that was what I did back then. Seems to me like I was protecting Centaury more than he was protecting me." Anhara answered flatly.

"Good point." Quatre agreed, giving her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

After breakfast, the couple went their own separate ways, Quatre to the music room and Anhara proceeded to the library. 

Pretty soon, Quatre's violin sounded throughout the entire mansion. Anhara let out a gentle smile as her intended continued playing. So, he had not lost his musical touch after all, she mused and returned to the book.

"What in the seven worlds of heavens!" she exclaimed, after finishing a chapter.

Apparently, Jadeite's seal was about to be broken.

_If that bastard shows up in this time, god knows what damage he can do? _Anhara wondered frantically.

"Woman, what's wrong?" Wufei came running into the library along with the two pilots.

"One word: Jadeite." she replied.

"I thought…" Quatre began.

"Last time we fought him, Beryl cast him in stone. Turns out his seal is about to break." Anhara revealed.

"So, we have to battle again huh?" Wufei commented.

Quatre nodded.

"Looks like it." Duo answered.

Ami took in a deep breath, "The other two have to be reawaken, if not we can't win. God knows how much power he has."

"She's right." Setsuna said, appearing from a portal.

"Pluto." The ever-polite Quatre greeted the Time Senshi.

Anhara turned to the untransformed Time senshi, "Jadeite's seal is about to break, isn't it?"

Setsuna nodded, "Unfortunately yes."

Anhara let out a sigh, "I thought so."

"I'm assume you know what to do." Setsuna looked at her fellow scout.

The girl nodded and stood up.

_And here I was, enjoying my sober brother. _Anhara thought in mock mirth, opening the soulmate mind link she shared with Quatre.

The blonde chuckled mentally.

"Then to the Time Gates it is." Setsuna announced as she summoned the Time Staff to form a portal.

The blue-haired pilot nodded and stepped into the portal, despite protests from the other three.

* * *

Upon stepping into the Gates of Time, Anhara found herself transformed into her hime form. 

Shutting her eyes, she willedher piece of theSafiastra into her open palms and concentrated.

Rising it into the open space as she was levitated, the gem flashed a brilliant blue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiiro was still in deep coma, when that blue light ignited his dark surroundings. 

"What the…" the usual solitude pilot looked at the lighted surroundings in puzzlement. (A/N: Hiiro's puzzled, that's a first!)

"Onii-chan." A soft voice called out.

"Nani. Who are you?" Hiiro demanded, pulling out his handgun.

The voice chuckled, "I don't think that would work in a dream."

Hiiro frowned and lowered his gun and keeping it wherever he keeps it. (A/N: And who knows where he keeps his guns anyway?)

"Where are you?" he asked, this time much gentler.

"Just follow my voice, brother dearest." The soft voiced teased.

Hiiro grunted and did what he was told.

When he neared his destination, his eyes widened when he saw….

"Anhara?" he almost exclaimed.

The girl smiled at her long-lost brother. "Not really, big brother." She answered.

"Why are you dressed in… that?" he asked, pointing to her dress.

Anhara smiled, "This, brother dearest." She looked down at her hime dress. "Is my hime dress." She answered.

Hiiro cocked his head at her. "Hime dress?" he inquired.

Anhara nodded, "Hai, big brother. I'm the Mercury no hime." She said regretfully.

Hiiro's eyes widened some more. "You're one of the two missing himes?" he questioned harshly.

Anhara nodded, "Hai."

"Then why are you calling me onii-chan? I'm no prince." Hiiro protested.

"Yes you are, big brother." Anhara told him sternly. "You have to remember, onii-chan, or else this world will be destroyed by Jadeite." She pleaded.

"…" was Hiiro reply.

Princess Mercury sighed. Placing her fore finger on his forehead, she commanded,

"Memories arise!"

A sky-blue light flared around the siblings under her command, encasing them within the bubble.

Minutes later, the flare subsided, leaving a re-awakened Prince Vega at its wake.

"Imuoto." Prince Vega looked at his sister. "What is this about: this world will be destroyed by Jadeite?" he asked.

The hime of ice answered, "That General's back, and according to Setsuna, he's here, in this time."

"Nani?" this time Prince Vega's voice was raised above his usual monotone.

Anhara winced, her brother never rose his voice.

"Any louder onii-chan?" She complained.

"Gomen." Prince Vega apologized

"Don't be." Princess Mercury told him.

"I presume those two bakas regained their memories too?' Prince Vega asked his sister, smirking.

Anhara returned his smirk, "If it's Saturn and Uranus you're talking about, yes."

Hiiro's smirk grew wider, "Thought so."

"And Leo?" Anhara asked.

"Imuoto, you're forgetting who our dearest Silencer' is." Prince Vega reminded her.

Anhara's eyes grew wide as she remembered. "You didn't think Setsuna would…"

"Either she does or Leo remembers all by himself." Hiiro replied.

Anhara nodded.

"So, how's Orion doing?" Hiiro turned into teasing' mode, causing Anhara to blush. (A/N: No, Hiiro is not OOC. That's the way he is before the Silver Millennium.)

"Onii-chan." The girl muttered, embarrassed.

Prince Vega's smirk grew wider by an inch.

"I think you'd better go back to being comatose, bro." Anhara finished and left the silent pilot of Wing alone.

* * *

Back at the Time Gates, Princess Mercury descended form her hime form and reverted back to her human state, almost collapsing into Sailor Pluto's arms. 

"Pluto, did you return Leo's memory?" Anhara asked the Time Senshi, despite her weakened state.

Sailor Pluto shook her head, "My younger brother will remember on his own, Mercury. Please be reminded who he is."

Anhara nodded, "I see."

"It's time you returned, Anhara . The three will be worried about you." Sailor Pluto told her.

Waving the Time Staff, Anhara was immediately zapped back to Quatre's mansion.

* * *

"Hey nightingale." Quatre's soft voice sounded to her ear. 

"Hey kitten." Anhara greeted her lover. Noting the other two were missing, she looked pointedly at him.

Quatre laughed merrily, "Oh that. Wufei's in the gym, Duo's somewhere, I think."

Anhara raised her brow at him, "Is that it?" she asked, teasingly.

Quatre looked at her and gulped, whenever she had that glint, it meant she had something up her sleeve.

Anhara gave him an almost evil smirk and pounced on the startled blonde without warning.

"Errr, Anhara ?" Quatre asked meekly.

"Okay, kitten, spill." She demanded in a no-nonsense voice.

Quatre blinked, "I'm telling the truth, nightingale." He answered.

Anhara looked at her intended questioningly and considered her options. "If that's the case, then I guess I have to do it the hard way."

Quatre swallowed a hard lump, "Uh oh." He thought.

Her smirk turning evil, Anhara started finding Quatre's ticklish spots and making full use of them.

"Snowflake, stop." Quatre somehow managed to stammer between his giggles.

Anhara blinked momentarily and she stopped.

Taking in a deep breath, she got off and whispered, "You… you haven't called me that for ages."

"Bubble." Quatre looked at her. Getting up, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close.

"Kitten, kiss me." She requested, tears threatening to flow.

Quatre needed no prompting when he turned his lover around and gave her an earth-scattering kiss.

That kiss eventually grew deeper and more demanding as the enamored couple collapsed on the love couch with the song' My Heart will Go On' soundingon the hi-fi set.

* * *

One hour later, the pair had long broken off and Anhara was snuggling against Quatre's chest, sighing in contentment. 

Quatre looked down at the Pilot of Frost Athena. Hugging her close, he had a faint tint of red on his cheeks as he remembered the previous make-out session. That HAD to be the most intimate moments they ever shared.

"Penny of your thoughts, kitten?" Anhara looked up at him, amused.

Quatre looked at her and shook his head. A beep' from Anhara's communicator jolted her out of his embrace.

"P, what's up?" Anhara asked over the communicator, turning "Perfect Soldier' for a moment.

"00, I know it's a bad time for this. I have a mission for you." Dr P's monotone voice informed her.

"Fire away, P." Anhara replied steely.

"The Peacecraft family is about to rise to power again. I need you to protect one of their descendents." Dr P told her.

"Relena?" Anhara inquired.

"No, Milliardo Peacecraft." Dr P told her.

"The older brother?" Anhara confirmed.

Dr P nodded.

Anhara sighed, "When do I leave?"

"ASAP." Was Dr P's curt reply before she cut off the connection.

"Bubble, what wrong?" came Quatre's concern voice.

The girl turned to her intended and shook her head, "Nothing."

* * *

That night, Anhara slipped out of her room, her bags packed and deposited into her sub-space pocket. Entering the hanger where the four Gundams were docked, she entered Frost Athena and powered it up.

"Gomen ne, minna." She whispered as the Gundam took off to her destination.

The next morning, Rashid informed Quatre that the Frost Athena pilot had taken off, most probably on another mission.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so ends another chapter. Read and review. 


	6. Chapter 5: Hiiro vs Zechs

SailorStar9: Chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Hiiro versus Zechs: The Heated Battle in the South Pole

Disclaimers: NOTHING HERE BELONGS TO ME!

* * *

One month after Gundam Wing self-destructed, both Zechs and Noin were present in an OZ base in the North Pole. The sixth pilot had joined the two almost one week earlier.

Upon receiving a report from Noin, Zechs smirked, "Hrm, so my hunch was correct. The boy they call Hiiro is still alive. I'm not surprised."

Noin agreed, "Yes, from what the report told us, he's now with Gundam pilot 03, the one the escaped from the Los Angeles base."

"But he seemed to be badly injured…" Noin continued.

"01 wouldn't go down that easily." Anhara said from behind. From the time she landed in the base, she turned Perfect Soldier' on almost everyone.

"That I agree." Zechs replied, taking off his helmet. Then he said, "He'd better continue living, otherwise all my efforts will come to naught."

"I understand your wish to battle with him to see whose a better fighter, despite resisting HQ's orders, but why would you risk having to bear the name traitor' just to help Hiiro?" Noin inquired.

"Hn, why will I? Maybe that's the ego of a fighter." Zechs answered.

"And a warrior, I might add." Anhara commented.

Zechs nodded, "And that too. You're clever for a girl your age."

Anhara smirked, "I had to be, if not Dr P wouldn't had chosen me as Frost Athena's pilot."

"I'm actually surprised to find that the mysterious' pilot of 00 is a girl." Noin commented to the blue-haired girl.

Anhara's smirk grew wider by a millimeter, "Always expect the unexpected, Lieutenant." She said.

"Forgive me Noin, for adding to your problems." Zechs replied apologetically.

The female Lieutenant shook her head. "No. I trust you more than OZ!"

"In the next few days, the Gundam's repairs should be completed. At that time, I must trouble you to bring the pilot Hiiro Yui here." Zechs told Noin.

"I understand." Noin acknowledged. "On the other hand, Miss Relena had just returned from the Colonies and is searching for the old butler of the Peacecraft family and Hiiro. Will this do any good, Milliardo?"

Zechs replied, "Noin, now I'm Zechs Merquise. The one who is worthy of inheriting the Peacecraft ideals is Relena."

Replacing his mask back on, Zechs continued, "My goal in OZ is to avenge the death of my

father. Of course, I wouldn't be worthy of inheriting the ideals of the Peacecraft family."

Turning aside, he let out a rare smile, "At least you're there, Relena."

* * *

At this point, Hiiro woke up from his coma, yelling, "Relena!"

A female face met his wide-open eyes.

"What a relief, you're awake. I'm Katherine." The female circus performer said.

"Katherine?" Hiiro questioned.

"Trowa! He's awake!" Katherine called out.

Upon her call, the oldest pilot of the G team stepped into the tent.

Hiiro's mind flashed with recognition.

"You're…"

Trowa answered him with a nod.

"Where am I? How long have I been unconscious?" Hiiro asked.

"This is the circus I've been hiding in. you've been in coma for a month." He answered accordingly.

Katherine went out of the tent, saying that she would prepare some food.

With Katherine gone, the two pilots converse.

"For a month already? Then why am I still alive? I should be dead." Hiiro replied.

"To OZ, you were destroyed along with your Gundam. Thanks to you, we were able to escape. Right now, the entire world is under OZ's control, therefore transmissions from the organization had been terminated." Trowa answered.

"To this world, we really shouldn't exist. Maybe we should all follow your example to self-destruct." He finished.

Hiiro smirked, "If that's the case, then I'll give you some advise."

Trowa raised his brow in question, "Oh?"

"You'll most probably reawake from the pain."

At that, Trowa burst out laughing.

Just then, Katherine entered with a tray in hand.

"Oh my, Trowa's laughing." She gasped. Smiling gently, she said, "I just can't guess what these kids are thinking."

* * *

Meanwhile, above the White Command Seas, three Gundams were flying towards another Oz base.

"Hey, stop this! You're not on a mission!" a voice from Deathscythe said.

Another voice from Sandrock agreed, "Duo's right, Wufei. Now isn't the time to be rush!"

"This is my personal battle and it has nothing to do with you two. Go back!" Wufei retorted.

Duo countered, "You're the same with Hiiro. If you self-destruct like he did, we'll be one person short!"

"Even though we've met for a brief period, we're all pilots of Gundams. Therefore, we must work together." Quatre argued.

"I must win against a strong opponent, so I must battle that person." Wufei replied harshly. "I must destroy OZ's Colonel - Treize Khushrenada." He added.

Almost half an hour later, the soldier reported, "There's an enemy attack!"

Another soldier reported, "The attackers are three Gundams!"

Lady Une commanded, "What? Prepare to battle! Protect the Colonel!"

She growled as she remembered the Colonel's reprimand, "Lady Une, I don't believe you'd actually attack the defenseless Colony. Next time, please think before you act."

"Darn!" she cursed, "I'll prove you wrong."

Announcing her final decision, Lady Une said, "I'll pilot a Leo to battle."

At this point, the three Gundams had landed on the battlefield.

"Treize, come out now!" Wufei demanded.

In his anger, Wufei spotted the Commander's ship and he piloted Shenlong over.

He was stopped by Lady Une who declared that she would protect the Colonel.

A battle assued between the two. It was not long before Wufei gained the upper hand and slashed Lady Une aside.

Shenlong flew towards the Commander's ship, leaving Lady Une behind.

Through the window, Colonel Treize raised a rapier in his hand, offering a challenge.

Apparently, Wufei accepted that challenge as he used Shenlong's arm to break through the wall.

The two met in the Commander's ship, with had his katana in hand.

Introductions aside, the two started to feud. Before long, Colonel Treize emerged the winner.

Having lost the dual, Wufei retreated back into Shenlong, having struck a promise of a rematch with Treize.

Upon the departure of the three Gundams, Lady Une entered the room. She asked the Colonel why he let them off.

The Colonel complimented that the pilot had guts to accept his challenge and commented that it was a pity as he had intended to battle Wufei with his prided Gundam.

After that battle, Wufei was silent on the way back, despite Duo's annoying (A/N: To him anyway) questions.

As Wufei chided and belated himself about losing to a stronger opponent, the other two contemplated on their next move. Eventually, it was Duo was asked the inevitable question,

"Shall we go back to space?"

* * *

Time passes…

"Trowa, you have a visitor!" Katherine yelled.

That visitor happened to Noin.

Apparently, Trowa recognized her as he questioned her about her purpose.

Noin first complimented Hiiro on his survival before stating her purpose.

"I'm Lucrezia Noin, subordinate to Lieutenant Zechs Merquise. The Lieutenant had repaired Gundam Wing. Please come with me to the South Pole." Noin added.

* * *

At this point in time, in the former Peacecraft kingdom….

"In the South Pole!" Relena exclaimed.

The butler nodded, "According to our information, Lieutenant Zechs' subordinate had already taken them to the direction to the South Pole."

"What's the condition? Relena inquired.

"It seems that the self-destructed Gundam has been repaired." The butler, Pagan, answered.

He went on to explain that Lieutenant Zechs was a warrior of the Peacecraft kingdom and suggested that the lieutenant had most probably intended to have a one-on-one combat with the Gundam.

Relena clasped her hands excitedly as she instructed Pagan to take her to the North Pole.

* * *

"Lieutenant Zechs, both Hiiro Yui and Trowa Barton have arrived." Lieutenant Noin announced.

"Acknowledged, Lieutenant Noin. It's been hard on you." Lieutenant Zechs answered.

Both Trowa and Hiiro were surprised to find Anhara standing beside Noin.

Anhara gave her brother an I'll-explain-later" look and Hiiro nodded silently.

"I apologize for bringing the both of you to this place. Look! This is your Gundam, please accept it." Zechs added.

I thank you. And I'll return the favor my way." Hiiro replied.

"I assume you mean you'll finish the duel." Zechs inquired.

Hiiro added, "Of course, I'll kill you too. That's my way of saying thanks."

Zechs finished, "So be it. To a warrior, that's the highest rank of honor."

The lieutenant further explained the origins of his Tallgeese. Apparently, it was created twenty years ago. Despite being an older model, its abilities exceed the MS OZ has manufactured so massively. For reasons unknown, the Tallgeese's structure is very similar to that of Gundam Wing.

Hiiro nodded in agreement and shook Zech's hand to seal the agreement.

Noin, however, looked worried. "I thought both Zechs and Hiiro were going to finish off the other."

In the command room, Anhara was leaning against the wall at the back, when Trowa asked,

"What are you doing here, 00?"

Anhara looked at him and answered, "This isn't the place, 03. Let's go outside."

The Silencer' nodded and the two pilots stepped out to converse.

Once outside, Trowa waited patiently for Ami to answer.

"Dr P's new mission: protect Milliardo Peacecraft." She said.

Trowa looked at her questioningly.

"You also know him as Zechs Merquise." She added.

Trowa looked momentarily surprised, before composing himself.

"Milliardo Peacecraft?" he questioned.

Anhara nodded, "The very same Peacecraft family the Federation destroyed."

Trowa's only visible eyebrow rose a little at the new information.

"You're Hiiro's sister, aren't you?" he continued to ask.

Anhara let out a small smile for the first time in months, as she nodded.

"I see my brother has been talking about me." She commented.

Trowa nodded silently.

The pair stood in silence for a couple of minutes, before Trowa was struck by something deep in his mind. Quietly scrutinizing the blue-haired pilot, he wondered if he had seen her somewhere before.

"Having any recurring dreams lately?" Anhara asked, out of the blue.

Trowa was taken aback by the sudden question, and all he could do was nod.

Turning her full attention on the silent pilot, Anhara asked, "Do you trust me, Pilot 03?"

Trowa could not look at her and say no, instead he nodded.

At that, Ami shut her eyes and concentrated on her powers. Trowa was shocked to see the

sign of Mercury glowing brightly on her forehead. Without warning, the girl stepped forward and pressed her forefinger on his forehead, releasing the memory seal Queen Serenity had placed on him.

Seconds later, the ordeal was over and Anhara stepped out.

Trowa frowned and demanded harshly, "What have you done?"

"Reopening long-forgotten memories." Was the simple answer, as she walked off after that, leaving an extremely bewildered Trowa at her wake.

"Thank you, Mercury." Came Sailor Pluto's relieved reply, to which Anhara just gave a mental nod.

"Bubble?" came Quatre's inquiring voice, through their mental link.

"Hai, kitten?" Anhara asked back.

"What happened?" he asked, worried. "I felt your aura flicker."

"Setsuna wanted me to help' Leo regain his memories." Anhara stated plainly. "Apparently, she has trouble doing it on her own."

Quatre let out a gentle smile, "Can't blame her, she has to guard the Time Gates after all."

Anhara sighed, "Guess you're right."

"Where are you?" Quatre inquired.

"Somewhere in the South Pole. Zech's finishing the duel with onii-chan." She answered.

She could feel Quatre's eyebrows rise, "South Pole?" he squeaked.

Anhara nodded, "Hai, dear."

Just then, a sudden jerk of dark energy alerted the sharp-brained Senshi.

"Nani?' she mentally screamed, forgetting that Quatre was in her mind at that moment.

The said blonde winced at her sudden outburst.

"Nightingale, what's wrong?" he asked hurriedly.

"Jadeite. His seal just broke." Came the angered and hissed answer.

"Uh oh." Quatre muttered.

Without warning, the Pilot of Sandrock felt his love's aura flare as the said girl henshinned.

"Damn." Came a rare curse from the usually polite pilot.

"Language dearest." Anhara, or rather, Sailor Cosmos Mercury chided.

"Sorry." He apologized.

No reply came from the Senshi as she dashed off to the last place she felt Jadeite's aura.

Quatre cursed mentally, as he could not do anything to help.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between Zechs and Hiiro continued.

Zechs was the first to take off to the air.

Aiming his rifle gun, Hiiro took careful aim according to the sensor.

"To the left." He muttered. He was momentarily surprised with the bright dot darted away to

the right at the last minute.

"Too late." Zechs muttered when the blast from the gun missed. Then, he fired a blast at Wing.

Hiiro took off to the air, before the blast could hit.

Minutes later, the two adversaries clashed with the other in mid-air.

Hiiro muttered a mental curse as Zechs took off in another direction. Dropping off his rifle gun, Hiiro whipped out his laser sword and followed Zechs closely.

By the time Zechs noticed that Hiiro had ditched his rifle gun, it was too late, as the brown-haired youth had sprung up to Tallgeese and swept its laser sword away.

Zechs quickly composed himself and retrieved his laser sword. And thus, the duel restarted.

Back in the control room, a soldier reported, "There is a high-speed object heading our way."

Noin frowned and asked, "How many?"

The soldier answered, "One."

"Should we shoot it down." Trowa inquired.

Noin answered, No, it's an important guest."

The plane landed and a figure stepped out.

"Hiiro, Zechs, the both of you stop this!" she yelled.

"Relena." Hiiro gasped.

"Is this Relena?" Zechs inquired mentally.

"Don't interfere. Return!" Hiiro said from Wing.

"Hime, retreat. I must avenge my dead comrades." Zechs insisted.

"Iie. I can't watch as the both of you battle with no reason. Zechs, as a warrior from the Peacecraft family, I order you to stop!" Relena demanded fiercely.

The two adversaries did not answer her as they had taken off to the sky.

"Miss Relena." Pagan gasped behind her, as the princess of the Sanc Kingdom stormed towards the base.

"Miss Relena!" Noin exclaimed when the Sanc princess came bursting into the command room.

"Stop those two! This isn't a battle anymore!" she exclaimed.

"You're right, but I can't do anything about the lieutenant's orders." Noin said regretfully.

"Are you going to let them kill each other?" Relena demanded.

"The one who will be killed is Hiiro." Trowa interjected. "His left arm isn't fully healed as yet. Zechs will most probably target that."

Grabbing the microphone from the startled soldier, Relena yelled over the intercom, "Hiiro, don't hesitate to kill Zechs!"

It was then when Noin dropped the bombshell, "Miss Relena, please don't do that! Zechs is your brother."

Relena was shocked by this sudden revelation, "What did you say?"

"The lieutenant's original name is Milliardo Peacecraft, the elder son of the Peacecraft family. I besiege you; don't wish for your brother's death."

"He's my brother?" Relena stammered.

"As much as I wish for my brother to win this, I suggest it'll be a better option to call it even." Anhara commented, entering the command room.

Relena looked at the new girl warily, "Your brother?" she questioned.

Anhara nodded, "You know him as Hiiro Yui." She answered.

Just then, the soldier from before reported yet again, "Lieutenant, there is a shuttle closing in on our position."

"What? Are you implying that there are armies moving?" Noin demanded.

The soldier reported, "There are a total of sixty carriers with a number of a hundred and more MS on board."

"It's the major army." Noin realized.

"This is interesting." Hiiro commented from the battlefield.

"The remnants of the Federation's army. Damn, I'm out of ammo." Zechs cursed.

"I'm here!" Trowa announced, stepping out of the hanger with Heavyarms.

"Trowa!" Hiiro noted.

"In long-ranged battles, Heavyarms is much better compared to both Wing's and Tallgeese's abilities." The silent pilot said, Heavyarms moving towards the battlefield.

"However, we're still lacking in terms of armory." He finished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Man, I hate myself for waiting for this long. Read and review! 


	7. Chapter 6: Go Forth! Awakened Youths

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and only one review. How pathetic am I?

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. If you do, I'll send a Zero-system crazed Quatre after you. (SailorStar9: Blinks Hey that rhymed!) R&R and no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter Summary: After being 'dismissed' from her 'duties, Anhara obeys Zechs' command to guard Princess Relena. And oh yeah, the Starlights appear.

Chapter 6: Go Forth! Awakened Youths

* * *

"Allow me to pilot an Aries, Zechs." Norin requested over the intercom. 

"No! Everyone in the base evacuate immediately. This is an order!" Zechs commanded.

Just then, another link came over Zechs' intercom.

"Can you hear me, Zechs?" came Treize's voice.

"Treize-sama?" Zechs blinked.

"Forgive me, Lieutenant Zechs. But for OZ, you have to die." Treize announced.

"Treize-sama…" Zechs muttered.

"The troops heading over to the South Pole are the remnants of the Earth Alliance which had joined forces with the Romefeller Foundation. They are here to defeat the Gundams and Zechs Merquise to prove themselves. If the 'hero Zechs' who took on the Gundams in order to avenge his comrades is dead, not only will the Foundation be pleased, it will also boost the morale of the young soldiers of OZ." Treize told him.

"If that's the case…. I understand Treize-sama. This will be Zechs Merquise's last battle." Zechs saluted the colonel.

"Rest in peace Zechs. As long as you're alive we'll meet again Miliardo Peacecraft." Treize ended the conversation.

_Looks like no matter how much I disguise myself, I won't be able to escape Treize's detection. Guess this is the only way._ Zechs pondered.

Out loud, he told the two pilots, "Hiiro, Trowa. I apologize but I have other more important matters to take care of. We shall meet again, if there is a next time."

"He will be a difficult foe in the future." Trowa remarked.

"Yes." Hiiro agreed.

"Retreat!" came Zechs' command to the rest of the base.

"Lowe-san, your assistance was much appreciated, but unnecessary any longer. Protect Relena on my behalf." Was Zechs' last request to Anhara before he took off.

"Understood." Anhara nodded.

Moments later, the entire base evacuated, with Anhara and Noin escorting Relena on an airplane.

_Nii-chan, get Leo's butt out of here._ Came Anhara's warning voice in Hiiro's mind.

_Way ahead of you sis._ Hiiro replied.

Turning into 'flight' mode, Gundam Wing lifted Heavyarms to safety.

"Please be alright, Zechs. This era needs you." Noin prayed.

"Hiiro, big brother, thank god the fight is over." Relena gave a relieved sigh.

"Be brave Relena." Zechs muttered as he stood alone in the battlefield.

As the enemy closed in on him, Zechs charged into battle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the OZ base in Singapore, the three remaining Gundams were destroying the said base. 

"Man this battle rocks!" Duo declared.

"Right Quatre?" he asked the blond.

"That's right, Duo. Now that OZ have allied with the citizens, it's safe to say they won't lay a hand on the colonies." Quatre agreed.

"Hey Wu-man, get your butt in here and join the fun!" Duo shouted over to the solitude pilot.

"I'm a weakling, I don't deserve the right to pilot Nataku." Wufei muttered.

"Duo…" the Chinese pilot gasped when Duo deflected the bullets that were heading for him.

"Damn it Wufei! If you don't have strength, then fight! Doesn't fighting more make you stronger? Frostbite won't want to see you like this! Once you lose your fighting spirit, do you think you have any chance of winning?" Duo reprimanded.

Wufei remained silent.

"Duo, Wufei, we have to board the space shuttles pronto." Quatre reminded the two pilots.

"Alright! Once we board that baby, we're going back!" Duo exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Get ready you two. But if this step is missing, we won't be able to get away." Quatre mused.

"Forgive me, Sandrock." He muttered, inputting the self-destruct sequence.

The Gundam shut down and Quatre leapt out of his mecha.

"NOW!" the empathic boy shouted over the explosion.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Duo exclaimed.

Under the cover of Sandrock's destruction, the three pilots boarded the space shuttles and took off.

"We're going back…" Duo smirked.

"Back to our homes…" Quatre nodded.

"Back to space…" Wufei mumbled.

* * *

At the same time in the South America OZ base, Pilots 01 and 03 followed their fellow pilots' example and headed back into space. 

"Hiiro, remember to meet again." Trowa told the Perfect Solider.

"Fine." Hiiro replied.

And thus Hiiro and the four male pilots left the controlled Earth to the backs of their minds. However, the colonies were still under the 'protection' of OZ.

* * *

"The armies heading for the South Pole were utterly destroyed and as for Lieutenant Zechs, I'm afraid…" a soldier reported. 

"Is that so? For a hero, this kind of ending seems to be too short." Treize remarked.

"Is there any need to dispatch troops to search?" the soldier inquired.

"No, there's no need. Zechs Merquise is already dead. In order to destroy the attacking troops, he's still such a valiant man, Zechs." Treize declared.

* * *

On OZ's mobile fortress Barge, Lady Une was giving her speech. 

"Citizens of the Universe, you shall no longer be under the control of the Alliance. You're now free. From this day on, allow OZ to create a new era!" Lady Une broadcasted her speech.

"An exciting speech." One soldier complimented once Lady Une's broadcast ended.

"In this way, the people of the colonies will have no fear of us." Another remarked.

"These foolish people. The ruling power is merely being handed over from the Alliance to OZ." Lady Une snorted.

"Lady Une, we've clarified five space shuttles leaving the Earth's atmosphere." The first soldier reported.

"What?" Lady Une frowned.

"There were three from Singapore and two from South America. They're most probably Gundams." He commented.

"Are you certain?" Lady Une pressed.

"How many can we capture?" she asked.

"One." The soldier replied.

"Good. Send out the Taurus and bring that guy back. In this way, we can know the rebellion organization within the colonies." Lady Une ordered.

"At once Lady Une!" the soldiers saluted.

* * *

"Darn it! I'm discovered. And my mecha type isn't suited for space battles and with my ammo running low…" Duo hissed. 

"There's no time to worry about that. Looks like I have to fight to the very end." The braided pilot smirked.

Ejecting himself out of the space shuttle, Duo readied for battle.

"Damn it! In space, my mobility is seriously reduced." Duo gritted as he was attacked from all sides, unable to take any action.

With one last shot, Deathscythe's arm came off and the assault stopped.

"Good, bring it back as it is." The Taurus pilot instructed.

"Roger!" his subordinates replied.

"Looks like I'm following Hii-man's footsteps then." Duo smiled weakly as he typed in the self-destruct code.

Nothing happened.

"Damn it! Even the self-destruct sequence is damaged!" Duo screamed.

Afterwards, the two Taurus pulled the damaged Deathscythe back to the mobile fortress.

"What? What's this speeding object coming towards us?" the Taurus pilot inquired.

"This is…" Duo wondered.

Shenlong's silhouette emerged from the darkness.

"Gundam 05!" the Taurus pilot exclaimed.

"Idiot! What are you doing Wufei?" Duo scolded.

"You're so hard to find Duo." Wufei commented, pushing Deathscythe out of the way.

"What are you doing? Concentrate your firepower!" Lady Une ordered.

"Ah! Yes Lady Une!" the two Taurus pilots nodded and obeyed the commanded.

"Have you forgotten the humiliation the last time?" Lady Une mocked as Shenlong was bombarded.

"You really are strong; strong enough to play with the human heart. Such a despicable and immense enemy, it's the first I've come across. That's why I will fight! Such despicable characters like you should never be recognized as a strong enemy!" Wufei shouted as he pulled out his laser glaive, stabbing his mecha with the said weapon.

"What?" Lady Une exclaimed in shock.

As Wufei was propelled backwards, he chuckled, "Just you wait OZ. I'll be back!"

"Che. He actually exploded his Gundam to use to backward force to escape. What a formidable pilot." Lady Une hissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anhara was back on Earth in the Sanc Kingdom. 

The day's lessons were over and she was in her dormitory, working on her laptop when Lady Une's speech came over the intermission.

Quatre sweatdropping at the numerous curses she had unknowingly sent to him via their mind link.

_Snowflake, now what?_ He asked.

_Just turn on to Channel 51 and you'll see why I'm cursing._ Came her retort.

_Okay…_ Quatre blinked and did what was told.

By then, Lady Une's speech was coming to a close.

_I see why._ Quatre nodded in understanding.

_Thank you so much for understanding_ Anhara replied.

_Was that sarcasm I hear?_ Quatre teased.

_Yes._ Anhara snorted.

_My poor Blue. Having to listen to that._ Quatre remarked soothingly.

_And never mind the fact that I'm Sanc Kingdom right now where Crystal Tokyo used to be. Please excuse me while I work my frustration out._ Anhara remarked and closed off the mind link.

"I pity her." Quatre muttered.

"I wonder if those three are up for a spar." Anhara mused.

* * *

A knock was on the Starlights' door. 

"Get that will you Seiya?" Yaten asked.

"Why not get Taiki? He's the closest." Seiya complained.

The tallest of the three rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Mizuno-san?" the most intellectual of the Starlights raised a brow.

"Mind if I come in Healer?" Anhara asked.

Taiki nodded and opened the door wider. If she had used his Senshi name, then it had to be serious.

"What's up frostbite?" Yaten asked.

"What happened?" Seiya asked.

"Lady Une's speech." Was Anhara's reply.

The three Starlights winced.

"I'm in a mood for a spar. Any takers?" Anhara asked.

The three looked at each other and Yaten stood up, volunteering himself.

Half an hour later, the pair emerged from the school gymnasium.

"Who won?" Taiki asked.

"Did you even have to ask? I swear that girl's been training a whole lot more ever since the last time we met." Yaten answered, tiredly.

"Learnt from the best. Besides what did you expect from a G-pilot like I am?" Anhara told him.

"Seiya, twenty bucks please." Taiki grinned.

"Darn." Seiya mumbled, handing over Taiki his cash,

"You two actually betted on who would win? Seiya, don't forget who I am in my goddess form." Anhara raised an amused brow.

"Don't remind me." Seiya muttered.

The other three burst out laughing.

* * *

Time passes… 

In the OZ moon base, the five scientists who had created the Gundams were captured.

"What? You want to improve the Taurus?" Lady Une questioned.

"What are you planning, wanting to strengthen the enemy's MS?" she pressed.

"Let's have a deal. We'll create the strongest MS for OZ. In return, you must agree to release the rest of the rebels from the organization." Dr. J offered.

"Besides without us, the organization can never defeat OZ." Professor G pointed out.

"The Taurus is too focused on attack, it's too easy to defeat." Professor S agreed.

"With our research, the Taurus' power can be increased." Professor H nodded.

"Just let us do our research. That would be good enough." Teach O replied.

"Fine, I accept the proposal. But remember we will not let go of the Gundam pilots." Lady Une told him,

"Then so be it. Do whatever you want to the Gundams." Dr. J replied.

"Then let's get to work boys and create the strongest MS in the universe." He declared.

"Is this feasible? Trusting those guys?" a soldier inquired.

"It's alright." Lady Une assured her subordinate.

Inwardly, she smirked, _they would be gotten rid of once the MS is complete. Then we'll use the MS to deal with the Gundams._

In their makeshift laboratory, Dr. J heaved in relief.

"At least we manage to buy us some time.."

Agreed." Professor H nodded.

Meanwhile, Hiiro was heading back to the Earth.

"Using Gundam Wing against the space-oriented Taurus isn't too feasible. Returning to Earth is my best bet. I have to get my hands on one of OZ's space-oriented MS. The rebellion organization has dissolved and Dr. J and the others have been captured. Looks like I have to kill them if they decide to work for OZ." Pilot 01 noted.

_Yamatte Hiiro!"_ came Relena's voice.

The said pilot let out a cold smirk.

Sneaking into the moon base, Hiiro found himself in a MS hanger.

"This is…" he frowned at the two new MS.

"It isn't exactly completed, but please take a look. This two MS focuses mainly on the pilot's capability." Dr J introduced the two new MS models.

"We already have selected capable pilots." Lady Une told him.

"The Vayeate over there is designed purely for offense. The Mercurius over here focuses on defense." Dr. J explained.

"Very good." Lady Une nodded in approval.

"Any one of the two has capabilities that exceed the current models of MS. This pair of MS can be said to be ten times better than the Taurus." DR. J added.

Suddenly, Vayeate was activated.

From inside the cockpit, Hiiro accused, "Have you become OZ's lapdog, Dr. J?"

"That's…" Dr. J gasped, recognizing his student's voice.

"What's happening?" Lady Une demanded.

Turning to the pilot behind her, she ordered, "Capture him!"

"Understood!" Trowa replied, dressed in OZ's military uniform and boarded the Mercurius.

With the two MS operational, the two Gundam pilots squared off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, that's one chapter down and I have no idea how many more to go. 

Next chapter: With Hiiro and Trowa temporary out of commission, Jadeite launches his attack. With only three Dragon Knights and the three Starlight's aiding her, can Anhara defeat Jadeite's minion?


	8. Chapter 7: Lucifer Is Revived

SailorStar9: Another new chapter. Read and review people.

Disclaimers: own, don't sue. If you do, I'll send a Zero-system crazed Quatre after you. No flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter Summary: Jadeite finally launches an attack. With only three Dragon Knights and three Starlights helping her, can Anhara defeat Jadeite? And what's this? Jadeite isn't really Jadeite?

Chapter 7: Lucifer Is Revived

* * *

Somewhere in the dark corner of space, Jadeite was sitting on his throne, swirling a wine glass. 

"My liege." A general knelt before him.

"Yes?" Jadeite raised an unamused eyebrow.

"May I speak?" he asked.

Jadeite nodded.

"I seek your permission to attack the Senshi of Mercury, my lord. With the Dragon Knights scattered, there is no one to guard her. The last of the planetary senshi will fall." The general proposed.

Jadeite thought for a while and nodded, giving his consent.

_Finally, the power that far exceeds the Ginzuishou will be mine!_ Jadeite thought gleefully.

_Metallia was a fool to think that that jewel of the White Moon is the most powerful being in the Universe. The Ginzuishou's powers were nothing compared to the sheer power of the Gods, especially one of the twelve Olympians._ Jadeite thought.

_I will have my revenge for my imprisonment soon enough, Athena._ He swore as Lucifer took over his vessel.

* * *

"Why does evil have to follow us everywhere we go?" Seiya whined. 

Yaten, Taiki and Anhara raised a brow at him.

"This." Seiya muttered, looking pointedly at his physics book.

"Seiya my dear friend, I thought you knew physics _is_ the necessary evil." Anhara joked.

Yaten snickered while Taiki chuckled softly.

Then Anhara's expression turned serious.

_Trouble, but I don't want the Starlights to interfere with this. Jadeite is way over their league._ Anhara thought.

Without a word, she ran into the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Seiya called out.

"Bathroom." Anhara shouted her answer.

"She doesn't know it, does she?" Yaten raised an amused brow.

"No." Taiki and Seiya chorused.

"You know, we should be protecting her. This is our real duty after all." Seiya pointed out.

Yaten almost choked.

"Seiya, are you alright?" he asked.

"Sure why?" Seiya asked.

"Because you just said something logical." Taiki replied in disbelief.

"Hey!" Seiya protested mildly and the three burst out laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anhara had already decked into a corner unseen. 

Seeing no one around, she shut her eyes and cried out, "Mercury Wisdom Power, Make Up!"

The gem on her choker exploded into a bright ice-blue light and Anhara was encased in a cocoon of feathers. Inside the safety of the light shell, her clothes melted off as her fuku appeared on her body. (A/N: Yes, she transforms with a choker. Deal with it!)

Her uniform was very much like Eternal Sailor Moon's, except that the dominant colors were white and ice blue and the fuku was accompanied by a cloak.. The shape of her broach had changed, morphing into a 32-pointed gem. Translucent dragonfly wings sprouted from her back and Sailor Mercury stood in her truest senshi form.

When the transformation ended, Sailor Mercury leapt into action.

* * *

"So you finally show yourself, Athena." Yamasaki sneered. 

Powering up a dark energy sphere, he hurled it at the senshi.

Powering up two energy spheres with her hands, Sailor Mercury formed a hemisphere to protect herself.

"Do you think you can hold this shield forever, Mercury" Yamasaki mocked.

"She can't but we can." Came Wufei's voice.

"The Calvary is here!" Duo declared.

"Centaury…" Wufei hissed.

Quatre merely shook his head.

"Gentlemen, can we please get on with the program? My energy's draining here." Sailor Mercury reminded.

"Dragon Barrier." Orion shielded his lover from Yamasaki's attack when her power faded.

"You were saying my dear?" he joked.

"Very funny." Sailor Mercury muttered.

"Knights…" Yamasaki sneered.

"Yamasaki, shut up and back off. You're outnumbered." Centaury warned.

"I think not, my dear Knights. Shadow Hounds, attack!" he commanded as five hounds of darkness surrounded the four.

"Can we say god damn it?" Centaury mused.

"My sediments exactly. Hope you guys still remember how to use your weapons" Sailor Mercury nodded, readying her staff for battle.

"Like we'll forget." Centaury raised a brow, pulling out his scythe.

Scorpio and Orion followed suit, pulling out their weapons.

"Good." Sailor Mercury smirked, bringing the orb on top of her staff on the head on one of the hounds that passed her.

"Of course we expected nothing less from you. You being Ares' sister and all." Centaury snickered with he saw Sailor Mercury's hellhound crumple on the floor.

With a sweep of his trident, Orion encased his hound in an orb of water.

"That's not how you deal with that pound puppy, Q-man. You have to kill them, like this!" Centaury beamed, striking the opposition with his scythe blade.

"Not everyone revels in bloodshed like you Centaury." Scorpio growled, thrusting one of his twin dagger blades into the shadow hound and lopping its head off with the other.

"Like you don't?" Centaury stuck out his tongue.

"Boys, can we _please _focus?" Sailor Mercury chided her two arguing bodyguards.

With three of the hounds down for the count, she and Orion were dealing with the remaining two.

"Are we the only mature ones here?" Orion sighed.

"Unfortunately. Darn, where are Vega and Leo when we need them?" Sailor Mercury muttered.

"Keep your musing later love." Orion reminded her, parrying off Mercury's hound which had attacked while she was distracted.

"Thank you." The blue-haired senshi muttered her thanks in Mercurian.

"No problem. Someone has to take care of you when those two are bickering." Orion shrugged.

"Point made." Sailor Mercury nodded, blasting her hellhound with a cold energy wave.

"We totaled your dogs, Yamasaki. Now back off." Centaury hissed.

"Not true, Saturn." Yamasaki grinned. "You see, I do have some surprises up my sleeve."

"Sleeve? What sleeve? I don't see any." Centaury quipped.

"You _do_ know it's a figure of speech right, D?" Sailor Mercury groaned.

"I do. It's just too funny to let up." Centaury grinned.

"Why do I even bother?" Sailor Mercury shook her head.

"Agreed." Scorpio and Orion sighed.

With a loud scream, Yamasaki unleashed a wave of dark energy that sent the four warriors flying to the surrounding trees.

"Tsk, tsk. You all have grown weak." Yamasaki smirked.

"Star Serious Laser!" came Sailor Star Fighter's attack.

"Stay away from her." Sailor Star Healer warned, the three Starlights standing in defiance at the enemy that threatened _their_ goddess.

"Starlights…" Yamasaki hissed, taking on an injury by the sudden attack.

"You should've stayed on Kinmoku-sei." He spat.

"Leave _my_ senshi alone." Sailor Mercury hissed, pushing herself up, her power rising to infinite levels.

Yamasaki frowned, trying to form an energy orb, but found that he could not when he discovered that Sailor Mercury was holding his power back.

"That's…" Scorpio gasped when he felt Mercury's aura turning into something other than the power of the planet.

"Athena…" Sailor Star Maker gasped in realization.

"No… it can't be…" Yamasaki was now frightened. _The liege never told me of this!_

"Athena…" Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Fighter mumbled in awe.

Seemingly in a trace, Sailor Mercury stood up confidently, her wounds healing magically.

She was soon encase in a holy light which exploded seconds later, forcing everyone in the battlefield to shield their eyes.

When the light dimmed, the Goddess of Wisdom and Just War stood in her full glory.

She was clad in an ancient Roman dress, complete with a scepter which was taken to be the Victory Goddess and her Shield. All she lacked was her Divine Cloth.

"Return to your master, Yamasaki and tell him that Lucifer that I will seal him once again." The Goddess warned.

Still in stunned awe at the Olympian Goddess before him, Yamasaki nodded meekly and teleported out.

With the enemy gone, the three Starlights knelt before their Goddess.

"We pledge our lives and service to the Goddess of Just War just as we did in the past." Their voices had rung through the thicket as the three Starlights had pledged their loyalty once more to their Goddess.

"As Fighter, I represent Athena's first aspect, the warrior; the one who takes on the noble battle and will protect those in need." Sailor Star Fighter announced.

"As Healer, I represent Athena's swiftness when she was known as Pallas by the mortals. Like her I seek peace but in battle I am always swift and protect those in need." Sailor Star Healer declared.

"And I, Maker, represent Athena and her wisdom and intellect. I will use my powers to help those in need and think before I rush into battle." Sailor Star Maker stated.

"We pledge our life and service to you just as before, Athena" The three chorused at the same time.

The Goddess nodded, acknowledging their pledge and service with the simple gesture and a smile.

"Arise my senshi and receive your power upgrades." She declared solemnly, the sign on her staff emitting a pale holy glow.

From the circular symbol cam forth three glowing orbs that floated into the palms of the three Starlights before entering their bodies.

"You will know how to unlock your new powers when they're needed." Athena told them.

The three Starlights nodded and they stood up as Athena powered down to her human form.

"As it turns out, I cannot sustain my Goddess form for a long time." Anhara noted.

"Serenity would not be pleased now that I'm awakened." she sighed.

"Indeed." Yaten nodded.

"Anybody want to explain?" Centaury asked the quadrant, de-transforming out of his Dragon Knight armor.

"Essentially Thanatos-sama, the three of us are Athena's senshi." Taiki explained.

"Thanatos?" Duo quirked a brow.

"Yes. Like Athena-sama, the three of you and the other two Knights are Gods." Taiki explained.

"As the brother of the Senshi of Death, you are Thanatos; the personifation of Death." He told Duo.

"Scorpio, you are Astraeus, God of the Winds." He turned to Wufei.

"Orion, Neptune wasn't your true birthplace, the Golden Star was." Yaten revealed.

"What? You mean Michiru isn't my sister?" Quatre exclaimed.

"Unfortunately no. When Queen Selenity destroyed the Golden Alliance, your father Helios, sent you to Neptune, in hopes that you would be safe. Your are now Solaris, God of the Sun. and do not worry, I will not take Athena from you." Taiki smiled at the flustered blond.

"Oh look what time it is!" Duo exclaimed, faking a look at his invisible watch before disappearing in a swirl of violet dust.

"Duo's right. My shuttle's on auto-pilot. I have to go." Quatre nodded frantically, following his fellow Knight's example, disappearing in a whirl of yellow dust.

"Hn. Protect her or else." Wufei glared that the three Starlights.

""Or else what?" Yaten challenged.

"As Yui always says, Omae wo korosu." The Oriental pilot smirked, disappearing along with his comrades.

* * *

SailorStar9: Another chapter down. And I need ideas on which Gods Hiiro and Trowa will be. Help! 


	9. Chapter 8: Wings of Sadness

SailorStar9: Congrats folks. This is the _real _Chapter 8. Good news folks, I've _finally_ decided that Trowa will be Triptolemus.By the way, the rest of the girls, minus Serenity, will be Goddesses in their own right. Read and review people.

Disclaimers: own, don't sue. If you do, I'll send a Zero-system crazed Quatre after you. No flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 8: The Wings of Sadness

* * *

Chapter Summary: In which Hiiro, Wufei and Duo gets captured, Quatre goes berserk. Oh yeah, Wing Zero makes its debut.

As Vayeate and Mercurius squared off, Mercurius took a full blast from the former.

"The shield is useless? Why is that this mecha's power charging is so slow? Could be because it's incomplete?" Hiiro wondered.

"It's over." Trowa pointed a gun at his former comrade. "I am the reserve pilot of OZ's Cosmos Army, Trowa Barton. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm a Gundam pilot." Hiiro replied, raising his hands in surrender.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the operating colony of the Winner family, the head of the Winners, aka Quatre's father, was somewhat a complete pacifist. He is also someone who objected the Oz-controlled colonies.

Right now, he was reprimanding his only son.

"You unfilial son, Quatre! Form thins point on, I forbid you to pilot your Gundam!" the elder Winner scolded.

"I'm sorry, father." Quatre apologized. "But someone has to fight."

"This is too ridiculous! You're just a child! As an heir to the Winners, you should know better." the elder Winner continued.

"Oh, he's an excellent heir." a feminine voice interjected.

"Sister Iria." Quatre raised an eye at his older sister.

"For Quatre, this is an action to wish for the happiness of the people of the colonies." Iria replied.

"Using violence can't solve this problem." the elder Winner remarked. "I never thought he'd help Professor H to pilot a Gundam. It's only because we refuse to submit OZ, that these irritating incidents happen. Looks likes those who have been taken in by OZ's words have returned to protest again."

"Even so, we can't resort to violence." he added, ignoring the angry shouts from the rally.

"What's up this MS?" the elder Winner exclaimed, not understanding as a Leo appeared before them.

"I'm the MS that protects the Winners. I won't allow you to be insolent." the pilot announced.

"A Leo!" the protesters screamed, scurrying away.

"Anyone who opposes the Winners must die!" the pilot declared.

"Nonsense! I don't even know this Leo!" the elder Winner objected.

"Citizens, OZ is on your side. Let us battle the Winners for you!" the leader of the Taurus announced.

_The Leo's pilot is gone. I see, so this is OZ's plot._ Quatre realized in horror.

"Could it be that we're OZ's real target?" the elder Winner exclaimed as the Taurus' energy blast closed in.

A loud explosion was heard as the unmanned Leo tumbled over, the energy blast hitting right on its target: the room where the three Winners were.

When the smoke died down, Quatre found himself under a stone slab, but relatively unharmed.

"Sister!" he gasped at his fallen older sister.

"That's good… I could protect the brother who is important." Iria moaned out painfully.

"Using purely violence… won't solve the problem…" the elder Winner's voice groaned out.

"Father!"" Quatre exclaimed, turning to his fallen father.

"Using violence… will only more misfortunes…" the elder Winner added.

"Quatre… the glory of the Winners…" he barely managed to get his last sentence out before dying.

"Sister… Father… Darn you OZ, does everyone who oppose you have to die, including the civilians?" Quatre cursed.

Standing up mutely, he retrieved hidden disk from his pocket and let out a maniac laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Anhara let out a silent gasp when a flash came over her and a cold shiver traveled down her spine.

_Something's wrong._ she wondered and focused on the auras of the four awakened Gods.

What she found out shocked her.

_Cat… no…_ she pondered in horror.

"You felt it too, Athena?" Yaten asked.

"Yes." Anhara replied.

"Something's wrong with Solaris." Taiki pointed out.

"But what?" Seiya pondered aloud.

"I have to find him." Anhara declared determinedly.

"We understand." Taiki nodded. "We'll give the teachers an excuse for your absence."

"Thank you." Anhara nodded her thanks and took off hurriedly.

_If Mnemosyne is right about this, then…_ she wondered as she headed towards the space port. _I just hope I'm not too late.

* * *

_

Meanwhile, another MS was flying from Earth to the Colonies.

"What? Tallgeese?" Lady Une exclaimed. "It's flying towards the Barge?"

_The Tallgeese… could it be that he's still alive?_ she wondered.

"Treize! How dare you show your face here?" she demanded, once the Tallgeese landed. "Don't you feel you've shamed His Excellency?"

"Treize Khushrenada is a dear friend of mine. You must have confused me with someone else." Miliardo replied. "I'm here as a representative from Earth to attend the Colony meeting. I'm the Peace Ambassador of the Sanc Kingdom - Miliardo Peacecraft."

"Don't you dare fool me…" Lady Une hissed.

"I will forgive you for your disrespect on Treize's behalf." Miliardo remarked, taking Lady Une's hand.

"I wish you would re-acquaint yourself with me." he added, kissing her hand.

"Zechs… you're Zechs…" Lady Une hissed.

Then, Miliardo noticed Trowa behind her. The pilot of Heavyarms merely gave him a knowing smirk.

_That's right. I'm no longer OZ's Zechs once I've removed my mask. It was a hard battle against the Alliance forces but I managed to break through, only to be saved by an old man called Howard. He is the captain of the refugee ships on Earth nut he's also one of the scientists who created the Tallgeese. After knowing where I was from, not only did he repair the Tallgeese, he also installed thrusters in it and he wants me to 'use these pair of eyes to look at the Universe now'. Tine Universe may be beautiful, but the Colonies floating in space are very unstable worlds. The amournized Colonies are too dangerous. Are you floating in space, Hiiro Yui, warrior of the Colonies?_ Miliardo wondered.

* * *

"This is…" Athena gasped, looking down at the blueprints she had found on a working table in an underground base.

Her sentinel, her pet owl, had returned to her some time before, bringing the Goddess the whereabouts of her beloved.

_The blueprints of Wing Zero…_ she realized. _He can't…_

"I see you've tracked me down." came Quatre's cold voice.

Athena turned and was horrified to see that her love's eyes were no longer the usual, warm aquamarine she was so accustomed to. They had in fact, turned into a cold cerulean.

"What happened Solaris?" she asked, her warm Cosmo trying to reach him.

Quatre did not answer, but he threw her gentle power back harshly.

Athena was taken back, but she said nothing.

"I assume you recognize these." Quatre broke the silence, coming up beside her.

"Yes. The blueprints of Wing Zero." Athena replied.

"Good, you'll help me build it." Quatre remarked.

"What? Are you serious?" Athena exclaimed.

"Yes." Quatre nodded.

Then he gasped when Athena gave him a tight slap across the face.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous the Zero System is?" she demanded, her aura flaring up.

"If I had known this would happen… I won't…" she sobbed, her tears trickling down, as her hands clutched over the blueprints in her fists.

"I won't have created this goddamm System in the first place!" she screamed out, finishing her sentence.

* * *

"Zechs has appeared? He's dead." Treize replied, once Lady Une called him over the communicator.

"But, Treize-sama, what do you think of this Miliardo Peacecraft?" Lady Une asked.

"Miliardo Peacecraft is my friend. So, he's not Zechs." Treize replied.

"But Treize-sama…" Lady Une protested.

"I'm handing the rest to you Lady Une, do as you wish. The newly-created MS have already been sent to the Colonies." Treize added and shut off the link.

_If the Colonies pushed for independence, they must need weaponry. MS will sell. I suppose the Romefeller Foundation knows of this. You will oppose this Miliardo. _Treize wondered.

* * *

Back with Miliardo, the meeting was under way.

"It's fine that the Colonies declares independence, but please think about it, is there a need for weaponry?" Miliardo questioned. "Peace will only come with the Colonies' disarmament!"

"Ambassador Miliardo, what you are proposing is not applicable." Lady Une objected. "If that's the case, we have no way of ensuring the safety of the Colonies."

"All I want is for all countries to put down their weapons." Miliardo declared. "Get OZ out of the Colonies. Only then can we take the first step to establishing an ideal country."

"That's right! OZ is the Colonies' enemy!" Wufei interjected.

"Who's there?" Lady Une demanded.

"We're Gundam pilots!" Wufei declared. "Never trust OZ. To supply weapons to the Colonies, they must have something going on! You might as well reveal OZ's real purpose."

"Shut up!" Lady Une hollered. "Catch those two!"

"We're not here to fight. Please treat us as guests." Duo remarked.

"Throw these two into the cellar with the other Gundam pilot." Lady Une ordered.

_They are also Gundam pilots…_ Miliardo wondered. _This world is indeed changing.

* * *

_

After some time, Anhara awoke nude and to unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

"Oh yeah." she mentally slapped her forehead when she remembered what had happened.

After her outburst, Quatre had seemingly returned to his former, gentle self and had stepped up to her, wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry." he muttered, tilting her head up and planted a feathery kiss on her lips.

Athena moaned softly, the previous argument momentarily forgotten as the pair was engrossed in the sensations that had eluded them for centuries.

Things had gotten a little more… intense and before they knew it, Quatre had resumed his God self and the long-lost couple were inching towards the couch located at the back of the basement.

By the time they reached the couch, Athena had lost the two buttons on her shoulders that held her dress up.

What happened next is glaringly obvious.

"What time is it?" Quatre groggily asked.

"Don't know." Anhara admitted.

Quatre nuzzled her bare neck.

"So much for me being the Virgin Goddess huh?" Anhara commented jokingly.

"No kidding." Quatre replied. "Your brother is _so_ going to kill me now."

"He won't. He did the same thing with Fulgora, so he can't complain." Anhara retorted.

"Fulgora?" Quatre inquired.

"Makoto." Anhara supplied.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that the girls are Goddesses like you?" Quatre exclaimed.

Anhara nodded ,"All of us, except that Moon Princess, are Goddesses in our own right."

"Who's who?" Quatre asked.

"Rei is Vesta. Minako is Venus. Yes dear, she is the Goddess that her planet is named after. You already know Makoto is Fulgora. Haruka is Nemesis. Michiru is Salacia, and no, she is _not_ connected to Neptune this time round. Setsuna is Mnemosyne." Anhara answered.

"So we have three Greek Goddesses and four Roman Goddesses in our ranks." Quatre pondered aloud. "Then what about that Moon Princess?"

"Queen Selenity is the… let's see…" Anhara thought, mentally counting.

"31st descendent of Selene." she replied after some calculations.

"So, she's not a full-bloodied Goddess like the rest of us." Quatre noted.

"Yup. And she still dares to pull rank. The nerve…" Anhara hissed.

Quatre laughed and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

"Has Zechs Merquise gone back?" Lady Une asked when the Tallgeese left.

"If you're referring to Ambassador Miliardo Peacecraft, he's just left with the Tallgeese one the space shuttle." a soldier reported.

"I will force you to reveal your true self one day, Zechs." Lady Une swore. "For Treize-sama, I will build a country here in space. All who oppose me will be my enemy."

* * *

"Che, this is pathetic. All of the Gundam pilots are gathered here in this hole." Duo scoffed.

"How are the other three?" Wufei asked.

"Quatre's probably gone home. Frostbite's still on Earth." Duo replied.

"Trowa has become OZ's lapdog." Hiiro replied.

"What?" Duo frowned.

"He's used his status as a Gundam pilot to stay by Lady Une's side to gain her trust. But it's probably a guise to get near Treize." Hiiro replied.

"He wants to defeat Treize all by himself?" Duo asked.

"It's impossible to win alone." Wufei replied.

"Yes, but we don't have our Gundams right now." Hiiro pointed out.

"I've already hidden Deathscythe and Shenlong under the Moon. And the Professors are busy upgrading them." Duo supplied.

Hiiro's attention was diverted with Trowa appeared.

"Come out, Pilot 01." he ordered.

"What?" Hiiro demanded.

"There's an unidentified Gundam. The both of us have to defeat it." Trowa conveyed his orders.

"Vayeate, Mercurius, we're taking off." the two pilots declared, launching the two Mobile Suits.

"Is it wise, Lady Une? He _is_ a Gundam pilot afterall." a soldier inquired.

"Nobody, except Lance Corporal Trowa, can pilot that Mobile Suit. Don't need to worry, he has the self-destruct mechanism and besides, his comrades are still in our hands." Lady Une replied.

"Is there no other way? The MS troops and the fortress have been destroyed, but there're still some who have escaped. What difference are its objectives from the Gundams?" she hissed.

"It's here!" the Taurus pilot exclaimed. "Fire!"

The Taurus team obeyed and fired their cannons.

Before the dust settled, the unidentified Gundam emerged from the dust cloud and headed straight for them.

"Double Buster Rifle." the unknown pilot announced, firing the two weapons, destroying the entire MD army.

"It's got to be Quatre. Let's combine." Trowa suggested.

"I don't think that's good timing. We still don't know if he's a strong ally or not." Hiiro replied.

"Then allow me to confirm it." Trowa proposed and flew the Mercurius towards Wing Zero.

"Quatre, I'm Trowa. Can you hear me?" the uni-bang pilot asked over the intercom.

"I hear you, Trowa." Quatre replied.

"Quatre." the tall pilot smiled in relief, before he was alerted by a full blast heading his way.

The Mercurius barely dodged the attack.

"Why, Quatre?" Trowa demanded.

"Trowa, I want to use this Gundam… this Wing Zero to destroy the craziness of the universe. Destroying the weapons in the Universe is my mission. The Colonies are armourizing therefore I must destroy the Colonies too." Quatre replied.

"What happened Quatre?" Trowa asked.

"Tell the others that I can't return to what I was before. If not, I'll kill everyone as well." Quatre answered.

The Vayeate blasted the Gundam.

"Is this all you can say? Hiiro demanded, flying the Vayeate towards Gundam Zero. "If this world has gone mad, I'll fight because I believe in myself!"

"Damn!" Quatre let out an uncharacteristic curse, pulling out the laser sword to combat Hiiro.

* * *

"Wing Zero. The strongest MS created using the six Gundams as a foundation. I never thought Quatre would complete it using the blueprints." Professor H breathed.

"If they used the Zero System indiscriminately, the Earth will be destroyed." Doctor J added. "You have to correct this wrong path Hiiro."

* * *

"I'll kill you Quatre!" Hiiro shouted.

"Whatever happened to you doesn't concern me! But if I decided to fight you, then you're my enemy!" he declared, thrusting his laser sword which Quatre promptly blocked with the shield.

"My entire family's been killed before my eyes!" Quatre screamed.

"The buster rifle!" Hiiro realized.

"Can you understand how I feel?" the blond yelled, firing the said weapon. "That's why I have to avenge their deaths. To take revenge on this mad world."

"ANHARA!" Hiiro screamed in horror when his sister's Gundam shielded the Vayeate.

"Why do you still fight even if you know this is meaningless?" the girl asked.

"Hara…" Quatre gasped.

"You've been hurt too deeply." she noted, turning her Gundam towards Wing Zero.

"Even the Vayeate's defense system is no match for the fire-power of this Gundam. It's your Gundam that wins, but I will etch this one battle in to your heart." Hiiro declared and flew the Vayeate towards Wing Zero.

"Don't come nearer! I beg you, stop this!" Quatre pleaded.

Hiiro was stunned when Mercurius pushed the Vayeate aside, taking the full blast head on.

_You're too gentle, Quatre. Don't push yourself like this. A person who's alone has no right to weep._ the uni-bang pilot transferred his thoughts to the young Arabian.

_I'm sorry, Trowa. I'm so sorry. I actually committed such an unforgivable mistake._ Quatre wept.

Then, the Mercurius exploded.

"Trowa, are you alright?" Hiiro asked.

"Hiiro…" Quatre's voice came over the intercom.

"Kill me, Hiiro." he requested, exiting from the newest Gundam.

"All right then." Hiiro exited from the Vayeate and headed towards the blond.

"Father…" Quatre muttered, waiting for Hiiro to finish him.

He was stunned when the Japanese just brushed past him.

"We're comrades." Quatre realized.

"Now that's settled." Anhara voiced out, coming towards the two and hugging the two most important boys of her life.

"You aright sis?" Hiiro asked.

"I'll be. Thank god for upgrades." the blue-haired pilot grinned.

"Mnemosyne's doing I suppose." Hiiro smirked.

"Got that right brother dear." Anhara returned his smirk.

* * *

SailorStar9: Sorry folks, this _is_ the _real_ Chapter 8. Anyway, read and review. 


	10. Chapter 9: New Senshi?

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I updated. This is Chapter 9. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. If you do, I'll send a Zero-system crazed Quatre after you. No flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 9: New Senshi?

Chapter Summary: In which Duo and Wufei burst their way out and Sailor Earth is found. Oh yeah, Athena reveals there's a fourth Starlight, Sailor Star Destroyer.

* * *

"News just came in that we've captured the unknown Gundam and the transport is on its way back to the Barge." a soldier reported. "I've also received news that Cadet Trowa is MIA."

"I see." Lady Une nodded. "It's a pity to lose such a great cadet."

"But." she smirked. "Once we've dispatched the MDs to the Colonies, we'll be able to retrieve Treize-sama."

"Are you intending to move the MDs to Earth, Lady Une?" Chief Engineer Tsubarov asked from behind her.

"Haven't you heard from Treize-sama about this, Tsubarov?" Lady Une asked.

"We have no need to listen to him anymore. We've place Treize under arrest.. From this point on, OZ, no, the Romefeller Foundation will control mankind." Tsubarov smirked.

"You made use of us?" Lady Une was stunned.

"How could we hand the Foundation to Treize?" Tsubarov added. "His era has passed."

"I won't allow such disrespect to Treize-sama!" Lady Une retorted, reaching for her gun. But Tsubarov was faster. He whipped out his handgun and shot Lady Une.

"Treize-sama..." Lady Une muttered, collapsing to the ground.

"A pitiful woman," Tsubarov smirked. "But I must thank you really. It's all because of you we'll be able to control the Colonies."

"Commander Tsubarov, there's trouble!" a soldier reported.

"What is it?" Tsubarov questioned.

"There're two unknown MS destroying the MD factory on the Moon Base!" the soldier reported.

* * *

Truth to be told, on the Moon Base, the incomplete Deathscythe and Altron were on a rampage to level the factory.

"Although it's still incomplete, but it's pretty good." Duo remarked. "Before I go, let me pay the rent for my jail."

"Fine, then let's go!" Wufei agreed. "But remember OZ, Nataku will return."

"That onna's praying again, isn't she?" the Oriental pilot asked his comrade as they blasted out of the demolished factory. He had felt Athena's soothing Cosmo.

"She's Athena, Wu-man." Duo shrugged, with a 'duh' in his voice.

Wufei glared at the jolly pilot, but decided to let the nickname-calling drop.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hiiro and Quatre were on Earth, sharing an apartment together where Athena's gentle Cosmo reached them.

"She's praying again." Hiiro muttered.

Quatre nodded.

* * *

Back in her room, Athena was indeed praying, her gentle Cosmo reaching across the entire Universe.

Just then, two flashes entered her mind and Athena's eyes snapped open.

_Panacea._ The Goddess of Wisdom realized who the more powerful Cosmo belonged to.

_And the other, _she smiled. _Welcome back Destroyer.

* * *

_

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Peacecraft Academy, a certain Eve Terran was walking aimlessly about the confusing passageways of the Academy when she felt a very familiar Cosmo.

The sign of the Ancient Terran suddenly blazed on her forehead as memories of a two millennia past came to her.

_Damn you Selenity._ The newly awakened Goddess of Medicines cursed the late Queen of the Moon.

_Language Panacea._ A teasing voice sounded in her head.

_Long time no remember Athena._ The daughter of Epione joked.

"I see you still have your humor intact." Anhara kidded, as she emerged from her room. "Get in here Eve. It's been _way_ too long."

"Agreed." Eve laughed and the two girls entered Anhara's room.

* * *

"Well, we found the guys." Anhara said once the two had settled on her bed.

"And Endyimon?" Eve asked.

"In cybernetic sleep along with the rest of the girls." Anhara replied. "No points guessing who he's married to."

"Serenity..." Eve hissed, still remembering how the pale Princess had seduced her Priest making the Prince forget his sacred duties to her.

"Now, now Eve." Anhara coaxed. "No point getting mad over events that had passed."

"Good point." Eve nodded.

"And where are they now?" she asked.

"We're standing on them." Anhara replied, pointing downwards.

"You're joking." Eve blinked.

"Kid you not." Anhara replied.

"Athena!" the three Starlights burst into their Goddess's room.

The three boys blinked when they saw Eve with Anhara.

"Panacea..." Taiki gasped, recognizing the Goddess before him.

"Panacea?" the other two Starlights echoed, as they searched their minds to why the name sounded familiar.

"I'm the Goddess of Medicines. Endyimon was the Pope who once served me." Eve replied.

Seiya and Yaten gasped in unison when they realized who she was.

"Athena." Taiki turned serious.

"Yes Maker?" Anhara asked, as Athena manifested through her.

"Other than Panacea-sama's Cosmo, we've felt another one." Taiki told her.

"Who does it belong to?" Yaten asked.

"Sailor Star Destroyer." Athena replied.

"Sailor Star Destroyer?" the three Starlights chorused in bewilderment.

Athena nodded, "A Starlight just like the three of you."

"But I don't remember her." Seiya frowned.

"It is only understandable. Like the Senshi of Saturn, Destroyer was supposed to be awakened only when her abilities are needed." Athena replied.

"Do we know who she is?" Yaten asked.

Athena shook her head, "Unfortunately, not at the moment."

* * *

SailorStar9: Two more Senshi revealed. Next chapter, we'll see Sailor Earth in action for the first time. Read and review. 


End file.
